Fate-Stay Night: Mortem Orbisque
by Gaming Masters of The Wall
Summary: [A Gamer Story]: After spending hundreds(?) of years in the Primordial Void of Existence (AKA Akasha), a young man receives an unexpected offer from an agonizing Higher Entity to live once again in another world. Now, with a power catalogued as broken and his otaku knowledge, this young man will have to face the hard tests of the Nasuverse in order to find his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

**Ok guys, this is GMW – Gaming Masters of the Wall – with the revised version of the first chapter of Fate/Stay Night: [Mortem Orbisque] and before some of you shout at me (us) for being pussies or use any other pejorative nickname to describe me (us), please let us talk.**

**You see, after a quick revision of the first chapter, I literally hit my head with the wall at the admittedly poor-wrote chapters and their developing. It's kind of shameful but I couldn't stand such horrible sight in Fanfiction if there was something we could do.**

**Also, thanks to certain reviews this story received a few months ago, we decided to fix these grammatical errors along with the stories we make and think things through more often before making some bad mistakes during the publications.**

**I know some of you said that Kosuke didn't seem like a believable character with that silly dream and we admit we could write his inner monologue better because quite frankly at that time it was poorly to say the least.**

**So here we are! Trying to fix the grammatical errors and our silly mistakes even though it will make us looks like a bunch of morons but with are men enough to bear such humiliating things!**

**Keep in mind that the chapters will not suffer from **_**huge **_**differences compared with the previous version. Perhaps we will add some details and modifications here and there but nothing to be alarmed for.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any other work of the Nasuverse. I would be a rich man if I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

* * *

Had you ever wonder what Death is?

In my opinion death is quite possibly the most discussed concept in all of human history. Many people have different definitions of what "Death" is.

It's a concept well known to all living beings in this world since its mere "existence" has always caused controversy within the "World of the Living". As you all know, every "living" being is subjected to this so it is no surprise that we feel curious and overwhelmed by death.

However, no one in the history have answered this philosophical question with an straight answer since no one really knows what the heck lies beyond this world and simply make speculations.

Perhaps you are familiar with this.

Christians, as well as many others of its religious factions, think that death is just the beginning of something new - something better or worse. They think that, once your life time is over, you are judged in Purgatory to decide whether you will go to paradise or hell depending on your actions and "morals". And interestingly enough, they said that anyone who doesn't share the same faith as them would be labeled as heretic and their souls wouldn't go to Heaven. What a bunch of nonsense!

Buddhists think that once your life ends, depending on your actions and unfinished business, your spirit is reborn on a higher, lower or even the same existential plane where you started... This confuses me because, if we apply this concept to ALL living beings, then what does a snail do to "level up"?

Atheists think that there is nothing beyond material existence and that there is only an infinite void. They say that we simply won't turn into cosmic dust and disappear into the universe – Yes, I know, it's a very gloomy and dark vision but that's what they think.

Ironically enough, I think the non-believers are right about this

Why did I say that, you ask? Let's just say anyone would have the very same conclusion after waking up in an infinite ocean of blackness after _dying_.

Spoiler Alert! You're talking with a Dead Man right now~!

This must be a shocking revelation because it _shouldn't _be possible for a Dead Man to retain consciousness after crossing the thin veil known as Death. Heck, I'm still amazed myself and I'm the one talking with you, my dear non-existent spectators~!

I guess it's true what they: "God works in mysterious ways"… If God truly exist here at least.

Hm? Want to know how I hit the deadline? Well, it wasn't a pleasant experience, that's for sure. But if you really want to know, who I am to deny you that precious info?

There weren't any fireworks or bloodbaths during my last moments on Earth, rather it was just a common death as you may figured out.

I died in a simple car crash to be specific, the same event that kills thousands of people around the world each year. Kind of cliché as hell now that I think about it but I guess I couldn't be helped.

A moment of distraction, a glance away as I was shifting lanes, then the sound of a horn an instant before the world started screaming and my senses became less than useless.

People say your life flashes before your eyes when you come close to death. Well, I can say that's bullshit because I didn't saw any of that. All I could see was the world turned upside down, then a cloud of glass, asphalt and metal fragments.

It was almost beautiful, an exuberant yet short-lived beauty that is found in fireworks— But then I fucking metal pole pierced my gut and I lost any chance of appreciating it any further! Yikes!

By the time the car came to rest, I was almost disconnected from the agony which enveloped me. I was _impaled _alive, had some nasty sharps of glass incrusted in my face and _throat_, and my body was catching fire. It wasn't a quick nor was a peaceful death either, and the best part is that no soul was with me to bring me some company in my last moments.

I was alone and in pain, trapped and deprived of my senses in the cage of glass and metal… Stripped of all locomotion capabilities and the only thing I could do at the time was nothing but see the life slowly escaping from my motionless body after being hugged by the sweet and warm touch of Death… By the hands of an explosion!

Katsu! I became a living firework! What a way to leave the World of Living, huh?

After that painful experience I suddenly woke up here without any clue what happened or why was I here. Can't say I didn't go mad by the _extreme _isolation I had faced so far in this World. I was literally a mad man of the higher order. I was so driven for insanity that I actually considered to kill for fun an entire race, ie, mankind— But don't worry guys, I'm _mostly_ sanenow.

How did that happened? I'm not sure myself but I can tell you that, as the time passed, madness became pretty numb and meaningless to me since I didn't have anything to discharge it. In short, I got _bored_ as hell of it.

I have been in this World of Darkness for a long, long, _looooooooong_ time! – Although it is difficult to measure time when you are on an existential plane where the mere concept of "Time" doesn't exist but my point is…! I'm so bored of this shit that I would do _anything _to escape from here!

**Your request has been heard, mortal. And your wish will be granted**

… Huh? The heck?... Who are you?

**I'm just the remnant – the shadow – of an ancient Entity of unparallel power whose existence has been shattered during a fight with another powerful being.**

Ah, ooook… So, what do you want?

**Nothing, as nothing matters to me now. The only thing I can do now is bestow other beings with a fragment of my own power, thus granting them another chance to live in another world.**

Then you want to gave me a second chance to live?... Just like that? What's the catch?

**As I say, there is nothing in this world that matters to me. Why would I want to trick mortals in the first place? Low-Existence Beings' business are meaningless to me. But if you don't want this gift, I could always grant it to another spirit in this Empty World.**

… Well, I guess it can't be helped. I indeed say that I want t olive one more time. I accept the deal, though I warm that I gonna kill you if this is some kind of trick for your own personal gain.

**Whatever you say, mortal. In the future you will thank me for this cuz IT will awake one more time. So grow stronger and gather allies, because IT is coming.**

Huh? "It"? What do you mean by "It"?

**That's nothing relevant right now.**

Ok, that's clearly a bullshiting foreshadowing.

…

Hello? Are you in?... Don't tell me… Does it left me here? But it hasn't told me about this supposed "Gift" and—

**Sorry, I was doing some modifications while I was out. You should be grateful I took so many troubles with you, and please try to not die. "It" will awake soon and you better be prepared for the battle,**

Hold on! You still have to tell what it's "It"! You can expect I would go just like—

_VRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

* * *

_(...)_

My first reaction when I woke from that dream wasn't pleasant by any means. I was greeted by a familiar yet tortuous feeling of unparallel pain running through my body, specially the throat.

Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! If I feel pain then that means I'm still alive!

Instinctively, I tried to inhale some air but I immediately felt a severe pain in my throat. The glass damaged my throat because it pierced through my skin though, so this is reasonable enough.

My eyes burst open as I saw the familiar white walls and smell the sterilized aroma of a hospital room – And guess what? That was exactly where I was!

I was in a large hospital room with another group of children.

Huh… Weird.

I'm pretty sure I should in a private room since I'm an adult. Well, I can worry about that later because right now I'm grateful of being alive and… Why my body feels so weird? And why everything it's a bigger than they should be?

"Ngh…!"

I lowered my gaze to see what was wrong and the sight of a child body greeted me— Wowowowowow! Stop right there! WHAT?! Did my body entered in contact with a rejuvenating pool or something like that?! My body is like that of an eight year-old kid!

What the hell is happening?!

**[Greetings new User]**

… And now I'm seeing a translucent blue screen? WTF?!

On second thought, this thing looks awfully familiar somehow— No fucking way! Is this the GAMER System?!

**[Affirmative, New User]**

NO. WAY! That's fucking amazing!

If that's true then everything I went through in that Limbo was real and thus I got a second chance to live!

That still doesn't explain why I'm inside a kid's body because that entity wasn't very talkative about the details but my Geek's experience with fanfiction made me realize this could be another timeline or another universe from all I know.

Huh, for a moment I thought I would have to experience my early life as a baby… Or worst, experience my own birth! Oh man, the horrors I was saved!

**[That would've been impossible, User. A sub-developed mind of a fetus couldn't handle such a level of information and mental strain]**

Well, that's explains it. Anyway, I better take a good look of my _"new" _body – which I'm pretty sure I'm usurping because for me it looks like I took possession of a poor child's body as my own, thus erasing every trace of his persona.

**[Reincarnation Process is not a full Science and sometimes the person is thrown to a random body instead of beginning the whole process at the very headline of life, User [0.4]. You may think on this like the concept of "Spiritual Possession" as your people say but it is more complex than that and several factors plays a good part in this process]**

This new body was resting in a bed in a corner of the room and I had bandages around my torso, arms and throat. Of course, I was also sporting a very fashionable hospital outfit for the ill people.

The beds were filled with the children and like me they had injuries and bandages covering their fragile bodies. Some of them have minor injuries but others… Well, their wounds were so severe that it was clear as the day that most of them would become cripples for the rest of their life.

I can't help but feel pity for those kids and I wonder what the heck happened here before my arrival in this world.

"Ah, I see you are awake"

My head snapped instinctively as I was greet by one of the nurses of the hospital. She is kind of hot and has a sweet smile on her face… And she doesn't have western facial traits and is talking in Japanese— Wait a minute! How am I able to understand what she is saying?!

**[That's because you're reborn as a Japanese kid. In order to facilitate this life, you were gifted with the [Skill] to speak and write Japanese to a certain degree so you wouldn't look like a dumbass]**

… Ah, I got it.

"Are you alright, dear? You seen to be spacing out…" The nurse asked with a concerned look.

"S-Sorry… I was blind… By you beauty" I replied instantly so she wouldn't think I've a disorder or trauma, the last thing I need is a bunch of psychologist asking me questions and treating me like a child – even though technically speaking I was _indeed _a kid.

"My, you are a little charmer, aren't you?" The woman giggled.

"I… Try… Hehe" That was all I said before I felt the sudden urge to cough. Damn my throat feels horrible…! It's hard to even articulate a mere word and for some reason my voice is hoarser than it should be!

"Take it easy, dear. Your throat is heavily wounded" She chastised me in a motherly way as she handed me a water glass to drink.

Since my ability to make a single word became almost impossible without suffering the painful consequences, I opted for a quick nod as I took the water glass and drank all the liquid.

Ah~! Nothing is more refreshing than a good drink of crystalline water!

"Thanks…" I said with a faint smirk.

The nurse simply smiled brightly as she made her way to the other children and take care of them.

'_Well, now that she is busy with the other children I can see what I got here' _I thought with excitement to know what kind of powers I could get from this version of Han-Jee Han's ability.

Let's see… How can I see my status profile? I know I have to use a mental or vocal command but I can't remember what words are needed to open it… Crap, I have been in that Limbo for so long that I forgot several things I used to know perfectly! Come one, brain! Don't let me down buddy!

Aha! I got it now! How could I be so stupid to forget it so easily?!

'_**[Status Screen]'**_

* * *

**Status Screen**

**Name:** ██████

**Age: 8 years-old**

**Sex: Male**

**Class: —**

**Level: 1 |EXP: 0.00%**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: [LOCKED]**

**Stamina: 100% [-30%]**

**VIT: 5**

**STR: 4**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 34**

**LUK: 79?**

**Attribute Points: 0**

**Money: 0¥**

**Special Status: [NONE]**

**Perks: · Blessing of Gaia**

**· Geek Bruiser**

**Flaws: · Burned Skin**

**· Damaged Vocal Cords**

* * *

Ok, I will be blunt here. It took almost all my will power to not glare at the System right now. Seriously, is it hitting my balls?! What kind of accident suffered this kid before I took on this body?! Am I Jason Beghe's Japanese Version now?!

Also, what the hell with my "name"? This looks like some sort of Top Secret file if you ask and I'm not pretty sure I want to know why it's blackened instead of showing me my "name".

In any case, I can see this System is a bit different from the "Classic" GAMER System introduced in The Gamer Manga. Can't say I remember it having a Stamina bar.

Hmm, that means I will not get any [Gamer's Mind] or [Gamer's Body] with this nerfed version of the Gamer Power but it's better than nothing. At least I wouldn't be a powerless average joe like I used to be in my past life.

Now that I think about it, the System said I was in Japan but it didn't tell me in _which _part of Japan I am exactly. Confirmation is needed if I'm expected to move around naturally without provoking suspicions.

Asking questions to the hospital staff would be my best option but the only person here was the nurse and she was busy with the other kids in the room. Raising my voice was also out of question, it's painful enough when I try to talk so it shouldn't be much a surprise if I got a sharp pain in my throat… Hmmm, what to do?

"Ngh…! It hurts"

Ah, it seems I have a room neighbor right next to me. How fortunate.

I turned my gaze slowly due the pain in my neck and I saw a little kid around my "age" – perhaps a year younger or so – with spiky red-auburn hair and hazel eyes. He looks kind of familiar if you ask me but I can't tell why. Meh, it doesn't matter.

I gritted my teeth as words came out of my mouth forcibly "Hey, kid…!" I said in a whisper filled with pain.

"Huh?" He met my gaze with a confused expression and blinked a few times. "… Are you talking to me?" The redhead asked me as if he thought my whisper was nothing but a mere illusion.

"Yes…" Nodding with a faint smirk, I tried once more to articulate words while making a great effort to ignore the pain in my throat. "I have… A question… For you"

"… Why is your voice so funny?" He asked innocently at me and I had to contain my lips to not frown at his rude question. Very smooth way to forge a companionship, kid.

"I'm wounded…" I replied with a deadpan look.

"Oh… Sorry"

I waved my hand dismissively at his poor attempt to apologize. "Don't sweat it… Tell me… What is… This place?"

"… A hospital?"

"…"

We both locked gazes at each other like a pair of hawks as I gave him a deadpan look and resisted the urge to facepalm myself due his naivety. Really now? That was your answer? You don't even see convinced yourself!

Maybe I should be more direct.

"I know… This is a hospital… What I want… Is its name" I grunted in annoyance and the kid got a look of realization before apologizing one more time.

"Ummm… I don't know"

Should have fucking guessed it, I mean he is just a kid who suffered from an accident like the rest of us so memorizing a hospital's name wouldn't be at the top of his priorities – Though he looks very healthy in my opinion. He didn't have a single scratch on his frame and yet here he was. Makes you wonder why he is interned here in the first place but I'm not gonna question the professionals or the staff.

On the other hand, since he is so willing to answer my questions without even blinking, maybe I could ask him what this city's name is.

"Do you at least… know the name… of the city?" It was an straight question and I admit I could formulate it better but something tells me this guy could be more dense than a rock.

Ah, now he is looking at me with an unsure gaze. I bet he must be thinking I'm a weirdo for making such a stupid question. Damn, he looks so familiar and yet I'm still unable to recognize him.

Auburn red hair styled á la Shounen Protagonistque… Hazel eyes… Staying in a hospital after suffering from an accident… Hmm… He looks like someone I _know_, but damn…!

Leaving this weird gut feeling aside, I began to daydream about the possibilities of being reborn in Japan. There are huge pros like buying different kind of Manga and seeing a great variety of Anime as a daily basis, and there are also the new consoles and games that are released only in Japan. As a Geek, this was something great.

Also, the possibility of being reborn in a world where magic is real (my [Status Screen] showcases MP for goodness sake!) there is another thin yet solid change of me getting reborn within a fictional universe like the To Aru Series or better yet JoJo Bizarre Adventure. I always dreamt of having my very own Stand!

However—!

Nothing prepared me for the next words that came out of this redhead kid's mouth. I will never forget what I felt after hearing those dreadful words that shattered my silly dreams and brought me down to a harsh and horrific reality.

"We are in Fuyuki City"

… Well shit.

* * *

**Chapter END**

* * *

**Well, that's all for now folks. In the next chapter we will see the "official" introduction of a certain Fake Priest with the special presentation of a certain Magus Killer!**

**I will keep fixing the grammatical mistakes in this story (and the others as well) but I repeat, the story will not change so much, just the first chapters.**

**Though to be honest, with the fact that this account is manage by more than one person (including myself), I think it would be better if you refers as me as**** GMW [Omega] or simply OMEGA. I think this will facilitate things.**


	2. Fateful Encounters

**As we already stated in the last chapter, here we are presenting the revised version of another chapter of Fate/Stay Night: [Mortem Orbisque], this time it will be the chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fateful Encounters**

* * *

Ok, let's make a short resume of all bullshit I have faced so far.

I died in a rather nasty – and yet "glorious" – accident before waking up in a limitless ocean where I got mad from isolation and basically made a plan to exterminate the entire universe before I get bored of it. And then I met this enigmatic Higher Entity who has bestowed me with a fragment of it soul along with one of the most overpowered abilities in all fiction – albeit a nerfed version of it – and after that I was sent to another World.

After being transported to this new world which is basically not so different from my old one I woke up in the body of a little kid who suffered from a tragic accident that has left him with burned skin and severe throat damage (what a lucky one I am).

Let me tell you that dealing with a seemingly perpetual pain in your throat is a pain in the ass, but it's nothing I couldn't bear so the present situation wasn't so bad considering I was in a functional hospital receiving the proper care from some cute and hot nurses – an interesting fact of this world is that women are beautiful or cute, who would have thought, huh?

However, as I began to daydream about my possible future, my dear room neighbor shattered my dreams ruthlessly with just five words that came out of his mouth.

FIVE-FUCKING-WORDS!

Those damned words are still imprinted in my brain and quite frankly, this was the first time I actively cursed (in my mind) so much in both of my two lives. You wanna know why, you ask?

Well, turns out, I was reborn in one of the most dangerous and horrifying universes in the whole fiction! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the amazing and terrifying metaverse known as the Nasuverse!

It's the very same world were inter-dimensional Aliens, Monsters and pretty much almost every supernatural being exist. I bet the less cultured people with little to no knowledge about this world would think its description made this world too similar with the likes of Highschool DxD, Bleach, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, etc— But I tell you! This place is dreadful to say the least.

This World has Aliens, Gods, Monsters and Spirits but what you must known is that those are the least of your worries when you're an average joe because even _Humans_ – the Magi specifically – can count as monsters as well.

Unlike the usual mages we are familiar with, in this reality the users of the mystic arts are more like amoral humans with zero empathy for muggles and much more ruthlessness and ambition than the Slytherin Wizards or Grindelwald's followers of Harry Potter.

No, I'm not exaggerating. This world is filled with dangers in every corner.

And let's not talk about the fact that the very planet is managed by a Nature Goddess who hates humans with _passion_ along with an ethereal entity created by the humans' collective thoughts whose whole purpose is to eliminate every threat for the mankind but that's other thing.

Sure, there's a great amount of Fanservice and Eyecandy here – because seriously, in the Animesque worlds beautiful women are in every corner and in all shapes_ and _species– However, this _is_ a Dark Fantasy World where bittersweet ends are _abundant_!

In short, I'm fucked if I go unwary of my tracks. This set of abilities I was bestowed with will make me a juicy prize every Magus would surely _kill _to have and dissect because I'm pretty sure the GAMER System is somehow connected with the Root of All Things, also known as Akasha.

Thankfully, it seems like I would not have to worry about the Counter Force and I wouldn't end up transported in the center of the friggin Sun because… Well, I guess that should be _obvious _since one of my Perks is _Gaia's Blessing _for goodness' sake. I'm kinda curious about that though.

… Why did I decide to make this inner monologue? Ah yes, to explain my new situation… Sort of.

Anyway, leaving the possible threats I would _surely _have to face in the future, there are a few things I need to clarify.

First things first, I got reincarnated in the Fate/Stay Night World (or one of its timelines at least), and apparently I am one of the lucky little bastards who escaped the fire unleashed at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Anyway, if you're wondering how good (or rather bad) I look then I will summarize it. I have spiky pitch-black hair along with a pair of amber-gold colored eyes with slightly slit pupils and tan skin. Also, I have several burn scars around my torso, arms, neck and a big and nasty one on my right eye (Like Todoroki Shoto from BHA). And thankls to the bandage covering my most gruesome scars and face, I look like a mummy… But for some reasons I don't look like a full-blooded Japanese but rather like a friggin foreigner. I guess one of my "birth" parents was from Europe or South America because I held a few facial traits that resemble Latin-American people. In short, I'm like a infant version of "Jetstream" Sam from Metal Gear games.

I'm amazed that my body hasn't suffered more damage though. Heck, even Shirō was doomed to die but Kiritsugu's intervention saved his life. It would be an understatement to say this kid has the Devil's Luck.

Speaking of Emiya Shirō…

"What are you looking at me?"

"Not now, Shirō… I'm making an inner monologue"

"… Huh?"

—Turns out my roomie is _the_ Emiya Shirō of all people. Yup, the same guy with the nearly suicidal desire to become a "Hero of Justice" due the influence of some twisted Hero Syndrome mixed with a severe case of PTSD that made him sell his soul to Alaya in exchange of power but was forced to become an attack dog instead in a "possible" future.

He's still a kid right now and has yet to develop that self-destructive ideal though. But it seems like he already has developed his Deadpan Snarker side even at this age.

"You're weird" And here is him again ruining my monologue with his constants interruptions.

"Tell me something I don't know, Sherlock" And that's my dry replied.

"I am Shirō" He snarked with a childish frown.

Dude, the moment I leave this place I'll introduce you the marvels of western literature… If I'm still alive at the time but that's something we'll talk later.

Now I know what you guys must be thinking right now: "Why don't you make a good deed and prevent him to become the idealistic idiot he became in Canon?"

And my reply will be: "Who said I'm not doing it right now?"

During our admittedly _long_ and _boring _lodging here in this hospital, the two of us forged an odd but refreshing friendship. And then, a few days later, this thing appeared before me.

**[QUEST: A Hero's Destiny]**

**We already know the story of Emiya Shirō, an orphan who lost his family at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail and was saved from the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. In most realities he resigned himself and burrowed a "False" Ideal of becoming a "Hero of Justice", thus he became a Sword with no other purpose but helping others.**

**In most timeline, he was dragged into the Holy Grail War as one of the Masters and managed to survived it as a new man, thus discovering his latent power and passed the next years of his life training to become a Hero of Justice with the help of his [Reality Marble]. While this may not be a bad thing, this decision sealed his fate. He sell his soul to Alaya in exchange of power to help others and reach his dream but at the bitter end reality came back to bite him in the face. He faced betrayal, got labeled as a threat by the Clock Tower and was finally executed by those he swore to protect. In the end of his life, his own ideals betrayed him and he ascended to the Throne of Heroes as a Counter Guardian.**

**However, who said Fate wasn't a malleable thing? Is this truly the destiny of Emiya Shirō? Will you left him to face those horrors alone or are you gonna do something about it?**

**Objective: Save your friend soul**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

**Reward: EXP; Allows one [Race] Change; Random [Skill Book] x10; [Skill Disk] x20; **

**Bonus Reward: ?**

This quest appeared when I began to consider him as friend rather than an annoyingly chivalrous idiot (I'm still seeing him as one though). You can say the System itself wanted me to help this bloody idiot so he wouldn't become Alaya's attack dog but, quite frankly, I don't mind the challenge and above all else _this_ bloody idiot is my _friend_ (which was kind of shocking considering our different mindsets and "ideals").

He is the chivalrous Idealistic but I'm the cynic Realist. It may be difficult to imagine but we _are _friends, good friends if anything else. We're Lee and Carter from Rush Hour.

I think our fast bond is due our experiences in the Fuyuki Fire and the fact that the two of us couldn't remember a time before waking up in this place but at least he remembers his goddamn "name" while I'm still blank like a paper sheet!

Hmm, you must be confused due my mysteriously reformed speak skills and before you ask, no, my vocal cords are still damaged but after a few days here I got used of the pain and now the communication is more easy than before… There is only one problem though.

"You still don't remember your name?"

"Nope, still blank"

**-0.1 HP -0.1 HP -0.1 HP**

That's your answer, every-_single_-time I made an attempt to speak I lost HP and turns out that's _exactly_ what the Flaw/Debuff [Damage Vocal Cords] do. It's also annoying to receive a notification the moment words came out of my mouth _every-single-time_. Thankfully it's not that big of a deal.

And if that's not enough, I'm still unable to figure out what's my motherfuckin' name!

"Well, if you don't remember it… I guess I should give you one!"

"What do you think I am? A puppy?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!" Shirō snapped crossing his arm and looking at me with a childish frown.

Don't let my rude respond fool you, I'm touched by this idiot redhead I call friend. He saw that I was in a trouble I decided to butt in my problems without a second thought, that's one of his good points (and his _main _flaw). Damn, is this how the JoJos feel when they forge a bond with their Jobros?

"Go on then. Shoot" Obviously, I wouldn't reject his admittedly helpful and well-intended care for his friend.

"Ok, let me think about it… Aha! How about Kōtora?" He asked me with excitement.

… Forget what I said… This guy is a moron.

"I refuse!" And to emphasize my respond I held both of my arms and crossed them to form a perfect 'X'.

"Why not?! It means 'amber tiger' and tigers are cool!" He shot back with confusion but without any less impetus.

"You wouldn't have the same opinion after meeting Fujimura Taiga"

"… Who?"

Damn, did I speak aloud? You better fix that buddy.

"It's just a Christmas Cake"

… It wasn't the answer I expected but I guess it works to define Taiga.

"A Christmas Cake? I never eat one before. It tastes good?"

Ok, I'm gonna try to ignore that last remark for his mental health. I know he is fated to do some R-Rated stuff in the future but right now he is a _kid_ and it would be improper and morbid of me to corrupt his innocent mind… Though frankly speaking I wouldn't mind eating Taiga's admittedly good-shaped as—

**[Considering the current "age" you have, the fact that you retain your libido is somehow unnerving to say the least. Do you really love females that much?]**

Shut it, System! And yes, I _do _love women but I have self-control! What do you take me for?A nymphomaniac yet badass moronic dumbass whose whole attention is focused on tits and gets highly unrealistic power-ups every time he thinks on them! I mean, seriously! What kind of bullshit were they trying to sell at us?! What kind of unrealistic power you could obtain from touching and pressing a girl's breasts?!

**[I meant no ill when I said that, it's just an observation. Also, it would be wise for you to calm down. This is neither the time nor the place to let out your frustrations]**

I have to agree with the system here, making a scene over such things would shot red alarm on the staff and I don't want to deal with a child psychologist thank you very much.

But I'm a bit surprised of my outburst, I may be a passionate and hot-blooded guy at times but I am not _that _short-tempered… It seems that reincarnation process had somehow stunted my adult mind to make it more like the one of a child.

**[For making a quick deduction you receive INT +1]**

Seriously?… What a way to kill the mood, system.

In any case, I will worry about that later and rather focus on my conversation with Shirō. With some luck, he will come out with an interesting and awesome name for me.

"Let's try with another name"

Now I feel like a lost puppy! Oh by the Root, why is the world so cruel with me~?!

* * *

_**Thirteen Minutes Later**_

"What do you think of Jellal?"

Ok, now I'm _seriously_ considering choking him right now.

"… You're kidding, right?" I replied with a deadpan look.

"It's a bad name?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

If by bad you mean that you literally named a character from another reality who I hate guts then yes, it's a _bad _name.

We have been doing this for the last fifteen minutes and he had not come out with proper name to use. The options he has given to me so far were either incredibly ridiculous or unnervingly annoying as hell. Also, in some instances he offered names of famous character from _other _franchises – this was the most recent example.

I know his intentions are good but I rather have my body turned into that of a female than using the names of my less favorite characters in fiction! No way in hell I was gonna use the name _Adam Taurus_! Thanyouverymuch!

On the other hand, I have to be fair here. This little fella has quite the imagination because there _are _a few names he mentioned that rolls in the tongue… But for some reason my mind _refused _acknowledge them.

"You are very moody, you know! I'm _trying _to help and you don't even take your time to try them!" Shirō grunted with a frown in her child face as he gave me _that _look.

"Ugh… Well, I'm sorry for being a bit _selective_ with something so important. Next time I will send you a memorandum" That was my admittedly sassy comeback.

"You are too mean…" He said with a somehow distant tone.

Shit, I think I was _too _much of a jerk with my last reply. I know it was an uncalled because he is just a little kid looking for a bond but geez…! Selecting your _own _name shouldn't be an easy task, dude! And if that's not enough my mind was warped by my "current" age (translation: I was a jerk with less restrain)!

My eyes softened as I glanced at the little kid and sighed in annoyance. There is a lot of things I lost after dying and being isolated from pretty much _everything_ else, and one of those things were my Social Skills. But that doesn't means I was an abominable person with no empathy.

"… Look Shirō-kun… It's not my intention to be like that. I just want a _proper _name that could suits me the most instead of being a rip-off named character"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "It's ok, I think I was too much excited and didn't consider how you felt…" He said with a faint smirk.

Ah, what an understanding guy he is.

"Now, now… Don't make a scene and get too touchy with me. I'm an _absolute_ straight man, you know"

"Huh? What do you mean by "straight"? I don't get it" Tilting his head in confusion, Shirō furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ahaha! Shirō, you are such a kid sometimes!" I couldn't help but chuckle at his innocent mind.

"Well, I _am _a kid… Wait, why are you acting as if you're an adult?! We both have the same age!" He shouted at me with a inquisitive glare.

"Oho? Are you sure about that? For all you know I could be a shapeshifting Dragon God disguised as a child" I gave him a rather smug smirk with a closed eye.

That seemed to make him glare at me with a deadpan look. "You are so weird sometimes…"

"What can I said? I'm weirdness is my second name"

"You don't even have a name, dumbass!"

"Hoh?! What a mouthful kid we have!"

We started launching pejorative insults to each other like… Well, kids.

For an outsider it seemed that we were being two kids arguing about childish things with little to zero importance but you already know that's not the case once you notice the smiles in our faces as the two of us continued with this ancient bonding rituals of us males.

Finally, laughs were too much to be restrained and we both began to burst in rather noisy laughs.

"You are an ass…" Shirō said between chuckles.

"And yet you still talk to me" That was my instant respond while I held a knowing look.

"… True"

After our little exchange of chuckles, I sighed with some relief as my attempt to cheer him up was a success. Then I looked at him with a faint smirk.

"We can still try to look for name if you want, though I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to" I said with a dismissive shrug.

Obviously, he refused to leave that subject unfinished and shook his head fiercely. "No! I promised I would find a name for you and I _will _do it!"

When did you make such a promised? In your inner monologue perhaps?

Anyhow, he wouldn't let me alone until we could find a name remotely suited for me. I didn't have high expectations though but he doesn't need to know that.

"Ok, ok. You got one more free shot but if you screw it up we will let the matter for another time. Deal?" I said with a straight face.

"Deal!" He nodded excitedly with a grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give me your best shot"

He began to contort his face as he tried to make use of his smarts and think in a good name for his (only) friend, me. Have to say though, when he wants to help someone he cares this guy is _very _persistent.

I didn't have hopes to get a good name but the intention counts, right?

"What about… Hmm"

There he goes. Let see what kind of name he will come up.

"What about _Kōsuke_?"

"I—"

Whatever I may have said died when my mind fully processed his words.

Then, for some reason, _that _name actually caused my mind to react! It's like an odd yet familiar feeling! Damn, is this how Shirō felt when he "remembered" his name?! Because it's pretty weird for me to suddenly acknowledge a name I'd never hear as my own.

"… You are spacing out again"

Shirō's voice made me snap from my inner thoughts and my full attention was on him once more. He seemed a bit troubled by the look he has, concerned even. Well, I better speak or else he will become more anxious (and let me tell, that _is _annoying).

"Chill out, I'm just wondering what inspired you to come up with a name which could be a reference for Turiome Kōsuke… That or you must be ripping-off his name but given your fantastical lack of knowledge about Pop Culture, or lack of imagination as matter of fact, this could be a coincidence but I rather want you to say it aloud" I explained sardonically with my usual smugness, making him glare at me.

"Hey, I'm not dumb! You are using weird words!"

"I never said you were dumb but hey, if you see yourself as a dummy then who am I to refute it?" I counterattack with a smug smirk.

"Grrr… You are an ass!"

"I know~! I'm genuinely curious though"

I can't help it, messing with people's head is just too fun but enough of that! I will make fun of him later, I want to know how he came out with that name. Surely, he didn't have knowledge about the famous Japanese voice actor… Does he?

"I actually thought about something cool and… Well, Kōsuke means "Rising Sun" so…" He scratched the side of his head with a nervous look.

"Ah, ok. Thinking about it, is kinda cool…" I said with a thoughtful expression for a few seconds trying to get used of it. "Kōsuke… Kōsuke… Kōsuke…" I muttered it like a mantra before bursting in a chuckle. "I like it"

"Really?!" Shirō asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I mean sure, it's weird to be named by a little kid with no memories prior awakening here—" I could've swore he was trying to prove stare can kill because he was glaring at me right now. "But…! The name _indeed _feels natural for me and it rolls in the tongue. Thank you, Shirō-kun" I finished with a genuine smile.

He blinked a few times before chuckling. "Well, it's good I could keep my promise and help a friend in need. The fact that you liked it is a bonus"

"Yeah, yeah… Just don't think I would go straight and kiss you. I'm a _ladies' man _after all" That's right babes, this guy will never cross _that_ line.

"Now I want to punch you!"

"Hey, at least I know what I am into" I said with a shrug as my friend looked at me with an unsure gaze.

"Why do you like girls? They're mean" He couldn't help but ask me due his naïve and pure mind of a child

"Ah, Shirō. Wait until you reach puberty… A woman's body is a piece of art that you'll learn love _and _respect" Those were my wise words.

"You are so weird…"

* * *

_**29st June, 1994**_

_**Fuyuki's Central Hospital**_

Several days passed since I woke up in this world and made my very first friend. Admittedly, nothing remarking happened during my stay here even though my talks with Shirō helped to cheer my mood a little bit.

Today I went to my daily checkup with the hospital staff to treat my burned skin along with my damaged throat. Annoying they may be, it was the only thing that allowed me to leave that room (save for using the bath) and explore the building. Being unable to move around sucks and it get worse considering everything I move around, I somehow lose more and more HP (albeit a _minuscule_ percentage but still!). Damn you, Nerfed Gaming Powers! I wouldn't suffer from this If I have the [Gamer's Mind] in my possession!

**[I apologize for the inconveniences, User [0.4]. But then again, I'm just an I.A created by your own psyche and **_**other**_** things so insult doesn't affect that much]**

Yeah, fuck you too!

**[I have no gender]**

Anyhow—! Today was pretty much boring with all routines I've made myself acquaintance to. To say I wanted to leave as soon as possible would be an understatement as matter of fact.

'_Hah… I wish I could _at least _practice and develop other skills' _I lamented myself with a deep frown and a twitching eyebrow as I used the only skill available in my repertory.

**[Observe – Lv 3|EXP: 11%] (Active Skill)**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe object and people was generated. This ability allows you to find information and description of items, animals and people at a single glance. The higher the skill the greater the data obtained. However, you cannot view information of items or other beings 11 Lvls higher than you.**

**Cost: 0 MP**

As you can see, the only skill I have is no other than [Observe], the most _basic _skill a Gamer could ever have and that's not all, and due repetitive practice this ability reached level 3 in a matter of 5 days! Sadly though, is far from infallible since it can't read other if their level is too high. For example…

**[Ōtomo Kenta "The Yakuza Doctor" – Lv ?]**

**HP: ?**

**MP: [LOCKED]**

**Stamina: ?%**

And this was the "profile" of my doctor no less! Just what kind of doctor is him, even if he is apparently a Yakuza medic this is just too much! I couldn't even see his stats or even get a brief summary?! How many people he killed?! If this is the result I get from a _"normal"_ _human_, what will I get from – I don't know – a freaking _Servant_?!

It's a fortune I wasn't reincarnated during the Fourth Holy Grail War otherwise I would be death _(Again)_. I would surely end up as a sacrifice in one of Caster's rituals and used as a vessel for those dreadful… Tentacle things.

Speaking of the Holy Grail War, I think it would be better for me to start practicing my most mundane skills hoping they will be of some use later on. You would be surprised how the less flashy skills can become useful in the future. The [Observe] skills is pretty handy when it comes to analyzing things _and _people, allowing you to not only gather basic Intel but also discover their weaknesses and emotional state when it reach the highest levels… As long as the skill is not nerfed like the GAMER System (which is more than likely) I can work with this for the time being.

"You're spacing out again, kid" Kenta-san pointed out with a troubled look as he stared down at me.

"Shush, you! I'm on monologue mode!"

"H-Huh?!"

_That_ is how you stop other from pestering into your personal business. Admittedly, there are _several _people who think I must be a weird (if not a bit creepie) child considering I've the "unhealthy" tendency to "space out". Funny fact I'm actually able to hear what they said perfectly even during my monologues.

Anyway, right now Kenta-san was walking me to my room after the daily checkups and it didn't take too much time before we finally reached our destination and after a handful lecture from my Doctor he left me to return to his usual routines.

I lied in my comfy throne with a relaxed expression as I let out a tired sigh, Shirō was obviously in the bed next to me with his usual calm yet cheerful look his younger-self is characterized and as usual he took the initiative and started a conversation.

"So… What do you want to do?" The redheaded soon-to-be "Hero" asked me.

"Meh, don't care as long as it's entertaining enough for me" I just shrugged and bruised off his question with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Ok, I think we could play… Hide-and-seek?"

"Is amazing how many times you seen to forgot I _can't_ do as much physical activity as you due my _burned _skin" I chuckled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry" He apologized as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hey, it's ok. We could always play games that don't require doing anything physical" I assured him with my usual smirk.

"Hmm, like what?"

"There is a game. Its rules are pretty simple too"

"What's this game's name?"

"I don't really know what is called" That made him deadpan at me for my poor respond. "Hey, I may not know what is called but I _do _know its rules!" I tried to defend my knowledge.

"Really?" He gave an unsure gaze.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for?!"

"Do you really want me to answer?"

Why you little…! This moron is so infuriating sometimes! To think I almost forgot he also has a very sarcastic side behind his humble and caring persona… Then again, the VN explicitly stated that Shirō can be a mouthful smartass like Archer.

"Someone appeared today… He said he wanted to adopt me"

Huh?

"... Huh?"

"A man show up when you're taking to your daily checkups… He said he wanted me to live with him. He said he could give me a home"

A man… Waitwait! Hold on! Is he talking about Kiritsugu?! Does that means I lost the chance to see the fateful encounter between Shirō and the Magus Killer?! Holy shit I would kill to see that in real life!

**[User, while I have no real problem with your excitable Otaku personality of yours, I think it would be better to focus on your friend. He's anxious and troubled]**

What do you mean? He seems rather good for me. I bet he only want to presume— Oh… _Oooooh_… I got it. Taking a good look of him, he _indeed _appears to be troubled.

"Did you accept his offer?"

"N-No, I… I said I would think about it and he said he will return tomorrow to hear my answer"

"… Are you ok?" I asked him with worry.

"Yeah… I mean, no— I mean… I-I don't know! It's just that…!" At first he seemed calm but as he tried to formulate a good answer he became a mess. I can't tell he's going through something.

"Hey dude, come on. You know you can talk with me" I could care less if my HP are suffering from a _massive _micro-attacks, this guy needs some comfort and advice. My respond made him snap from his own world as he looked at me with concern and sadness but somehow it wasn't about him (I think?).

"Is just that… Being adopted is something… It's a great opportunity and I will have a family… I know I should be happy… But somehow I feel…" Man, is he on verge of tears? "Kōsuke… If I accept…"

"Spill it man…I'm here" I get him a brotherly smile.

"If I go with him… You will be alone"

Huh? That's… He was worried about me? Wow… I wasn't expecting that.

I never thought he would grow attached with me so much to the point of refusing to go with his meant to be father. I knew he sees me as his friend but that didn't make this any less shocking to say the least. And it seems that this attachment has become a problem because he's having second thoughts about accepting Kiritsugu's offer to adopt him. Yikes, Real Life has a lot of unnecessary drama!

Well, it's not like I couldn't do or say something to help him. If I have learned something from my isolation in the Void is that real bros help each other no matter what, that's a code between men. I admit I grew used of him but he can't rely on me always, he needs to from bonds with other people and Kiritsugu isn't by _far _the worst option for him.

The two of them found some comfort with the other's company. Both of them are broken people who somehow met during their worst moments on their lives… And their Parent-Son relationship is something crucial and I could _not _mess up with it.

Besides, is not like I would disappear from Shirō's life. If anything, what I'm about to do will determinate his future.

"You should take his offer, brah"

"Huh?!" He looked at me with disbelief, not quite comprehending my words or rather not wanting to heard them. "B-But if I go with him you—!"

"Ok, I'm gonna stop you here" I interrupted him before he could finish and let out a sigh. "Shirō, I gonna be frank with you… Being an orphan sucks more than anything and if a good person wants to adopt you then you should _at least _give that person a chance. Most orphans would do _anything _if it could make others notice them, you could say Lady Fortune blessed you by sending a person willing to adopt you" I explained with an uncharacteristic serious demeanor as I looked to the city through the room window. "Out there, several people are in pain for those they lost during the Fuyuki Fire and I can bet most victims are orphans who lost their families and are alone. The despair, the pain of being alone without anyone else by your side is something horrible and no one – the _"decent"_ ones – should have to bear such a burden. I mean seriously dude, I can tell our situation is pretty much a big fucked out situation so hear me when I said this… You _have _to accept his offer"

"But you—!"

"I'll still be here, if not like I'm gonna disappear or die" I assured him with a warm smile.

He remained in silence and looked at me with an unsure and troubled expression. "But still…"

"Oh for goodness' sake, Shirō!" I grunted with annoyance as I sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is this man a bad person?" I questioned him.

"No… I don't think he is a bad guy"

"Then you don't have anything to decide. Just give him a chance. If he is a good man and the only thing he want is adopt you and give you a home then what the heck are you doing here? Go with him!" I said with a thumb up and my trademark smirk. "Besides, a dork like you should be grateful to meet a person willing to adopt you"

"Hey, I'm not a dork!"

"Of course you are not" Rolling my eyes with clear sarcasm, I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "So— Are you gonna give him a chance?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"…" Shirō kept shut, possibly he was trying to decide whatever he should accept Kiritsugu's offer or not. I can tell this was a big deal for him since he was always a (dangerously) selfless person at heart, even more so with people he cared.

"Come on, dude. You know you want to accept, be more selfish!" At this point I snapped due the overwhelming tension getting in my nerves.

He seemed taken off guard by my little outburst and stared at me with wide eyes. "Ah… Well… I think it could be…"

"Hey I wouldn't not judge, it is completely natural for a kid to yearn for a parental figure" I stated with understanding.

"You are a kid too" He replied back.

"Shirō…!" I grunted with a twitching eyebrow. This was not the time for being a smartass, you little rapscallion.

"Ok, you got me… I want it"

"You want _what_?"

"I want to go with him…" He started with a bitterly smile as he looked at me with some shame. "He seems like a good and honest guy… Besides, he has a lonely look on his face. I think he genuinely wants to give me a home… And I think I… I"

"You got your answer now" I interrupted him before he could finish as I gave him a brotherly smile. "Go with him if that's what you want and stop being such a pussy. I will be fine"

"Kōsuke…" He looked at me with a slightly shocked expression but that same look was replaced by a childish smirk while he shook his head in disbelief. "You are a jerk"

"Heh!" I grinned at his remark, not even bothering in respond.

* * *

_**June 30, 1994**_

Today was June 30, several days have passed since my motivational conversation with Shirō and this day will be his last day as an orphan since Kiritsugu will be coming today and take him to his home.

These days my bro and I spent time doing different kind of things like playing poker (I won _all _of them by the way), chatting about mundane subjects and I took some time to teach him English to a certain degree, just the basic. It's not like we haven't done these things before though, but Shirō was stubborn and wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before heading to his new home. Heck, he even asked _Kiritsugu _to let him _stay here_ a few days more.

It seems like he was _too_ fond of my presence due his hesitation in leaving. I mean seriously, there was a time when he was considering to ask Kerry to adopt _me _too but I refused to accept such a thing before he could finish the sentence. Why you ask? Because, a day ago, something _interesting _happened…

* * *

_**Flashback: 4 Days Ago**_

_I was alone in my shared room as Shirō had to go to an interview with a government agent in order to fulfill some requirements for his adoption and firm a bunch of documents. The process took some time so I was all alone in the room since the other orphan where taken to the orphan._

_Turns out, the number of orphan was larger than I initially thought. The fast that _several _rooms in this hospital held more children than adults were shocking news. Some reports from the news stated that the fire was somehow fonder to burn in places with great number of adults. I guess Angra Mainyu was so pissed at dear old Kerry that it wanted to attack any being who resembled the Magus Killer appearance wise. In any case, this disaster almost destroyed Shinto town, which was the most populated zone in the city._

_The larger the populated the area, the larger the number of victims._

_Anyhow, differing from other orphans, I couldn't leave right now because my wounds were too severe and I needed more time to recover myself before being allowed to have my way out of here._

"_Man, this sucks…" I grunted with annoyance as I began to play small card tricks with the poker deck a stole— I mean, burrowed!— from a nurse. It's amazing how careless this people are with their belongings._

_At that time I couldn't help but wonder what should I do after my total recovery, and to be frank I was frightened to death ever since the officers who took the children revealed _who _was the person that managed the main orphanage in Fuyuki._

_Had you wondered how Kirei was able to kidnap so many children to sustain Gilgamesh? Well, that's because _he _was basically the motherfuckinh owner of the friggin orphanage and, as a full-fledged Magus, he had the ability to cover his tracks with the authorities by creating false adoption's documents to stay under the radar for so many years… And no one would ever suspects of him because he was a _priest!

_I realized that my probabilities of surviving out there were low to say the least… And the thought of being reduced into a mere mana battery to sustain Gilgamesh didn't comfort me at all!_

_But then an idea came… What if I could convince Kiritsugu to adopt me? That way I would have a chance. The only thing I had to do was persuade Shirō to ask the Magus Killer, and it could be easy since my roomie saw me as a sibling figure so I could totally expect him to argue fervently for my sake._

_The mere thought of manipulating Shirō and Kiritsugu gave a bitter taste to my tongue. I am by no means so depraved but my situation was too dire and I couldn't in another solution for this shit._

_However before I could think on this plan more carefully and elaborate it further—_

_He appeared._

"_So he is the boy with burned skin. He looks kinda awful"_

_I snapped out of my inner monologue when I heard a voice on the other side of the room my eyes widened with what I saw._

_Right at the entrance to the room was the nurse with whom I had exchanged a few words, the same one who I (tried) to flirt with... And next to her was none other than one of the cruelest antagonists of the Nasuverse._

_A tall man with brown hair and eyes of the same color whose toned and muscular body was concealed by the attire he was using. He wore the garb of a priest and had a golden rosary hanging from his neck. His eyes showed a clear disinterest in everything that was happening around him but I knew that behind that cold mask was hidden a monster that enjoyed the agony and misery of others regardless of whether they were allies or enemies._

_Kotomine Kirei._

'Why the hell is he here?!'

_My mind was working at full speed trying to think of the possible reasons why the Executioner would bother coming to Fuyuki General Hospital. He is supposed to be with Gilgamesh looking for a new mana source so that the Golden King could use his Noble Phantasm and other powers during the next War— Oh shit! I think I know why he is here._

_I can recall from the LN and the source materials of Fate that he used the life force of the orphans to feed Gilgamesh for years, even to the point that the poor children lost their ability to articulate words due to the great wear and tear of their vocal cords as they did not stop screaming every time the ex-Servant 'fed' on them._

_"I'm... Fucked."_

_It was the only thing that could define this situation. I already guessed he and Gil were making their moves preparing the schemes for the Fifth Holy Grail War... As I stated early, the lack of orphan in the hospital was huge dead giveaway and I knew I was a target._

_Oh crap, I spent a lot of time with my inner monologue because Kirei was already at a few feet closer! Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do?!_

_I would already be suffering from a panic attack right now but fortunately for me being imprisoned in a world of darkness can do marvels with your will power (if your sanity survive). Though I could still feel the embrace of fear to a certain degree at least I'm not panicking._

_Anyway, the best course of action is to act calmly and limit my facial expressions so that I can avoid him suspecting something about me… Even if deep down I knew I was a _terrible _actor._

_"Good night, young man"_

_He spoke in a neutral tone and smiled falsely in an attempt to break the ice. _

_"... Hello, Priest-san" That's what I said._

_He arched an eyebrow at my greeting, I think he didn't expect my voice to be so deep but he dismiss it regardless. "My name is Kotomine Kirei, and I am the Priest in charge of the Church in this city" Kirei said sitting next to my bed. _

"_Ah, ok…" Taking my lack of interest as a sign to continue, he spoke._

_"Surely you must be very confused by what you have been through during the last week. The Fire was a real tragedy" He said with a sardonic smile. Yes, the Fuyuki Fire was a great tragedy, especially when you caused it damned son of a bitch!_

_Despite wanting to break the Executioner's face, I kept my neutral face "I guess... And what do you want then, Kirei-San?" I immediately went to the point. I don't want to waste my time with mind games so this man could enjoy my non-existent emotional pain caused by losing my 'family'... Shit, that sounded bad. Now I feel like a brazen man for thinking that._

"_Hoh? A blunt one, aren't you?" The brown haired priest smiled with some amusement. I think my direct question wasn't what he expected… I bet he must be thinking I was just making an act. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kirei, but I won't be just another target of your mind games so get over it._

"_I prefer the word "quirky" but you can think what you want I guess" I shrugged nonchalantly._

_He seemed to found my reply amusing because he was chuckling with humor. "You're _different _from other kids, Kosuke-kun"_

"_Meh… I couldn't care less about being like "other kids". I think being unique and devilishly handsome is the true way of life,_ _sir"_

"_Hoh, it's a rather bold statement for someone of you age, don't you think?" He asked me with a smirk._

"_Bold is other word to define me" I shot back with a smug smirk._

"_Yes, I recall the hospital staff said something like that when I asked about you… Situation" He mentioned while placing his hand over his chin in a thinker pose before it got replaced by a demi-serious look. "Anyhow, I'd come here have come because I have a proposal... would you like to go to an old orphanage where you will most likely feel bitter for the rest of your youth or do you want to come with me, a man of God who wants to help others?" He spoke with a neutral voice and tried to smile with false reassurance._

_For any other orphan child, the possibility of being adopted is a beacon of hope in a life colored with a semi-dark gray. And being adopted by 'A virtuous man who follows the teachings of the Lord' is a bonus… Too bad I know the truth about this man. And even without that knowledge, it's suspicious enough when a total stranger appears out of nowhere to take a child with him._

_**[It's a pity that most kids are too naïve sometimes…]**_

_Yeah, no kidding. But can you blame a kid, whose mind is not developed enough, to yearn for some affection from a parental figure?_

_**[While I see your point in that subject, I can't sympathize with it since I'm just an IA with little to no emotions]**_

_Jeez, talk about a pitiful existent. Didn't you say you were born from my psyche? Because I highly doubt I'm _that _emotionless_

_**[I'm more the composite remnants of your shattered sanity which merged with the GAMER System, thus giving "birth" to **_**me**_**. You can say I'm the "Voice of Reason", though it could be more complex than that]**_

_O-K, is official. This is giving me a headache right now. But I guess I can worry about my seemingly shattered mind later because Kirei since to be looking at my with an analytical stare. He seems to be rather curious about what decision I may take._

_Obviously, he has ulterior motives behind this act of charity. He probably came because I could turn out to be a good 'human battery' to sustain Gilgamesh's power._

_In this case I only have two feasible options. One; I refuse to go with him and go straight to the orphanage... where it is very likely that he and his golden friend used their influence to kidnap me and used me as a battery. Two; I agree to go with him voluntarily and, hopefully, he and Gil will change their minds if I prove to be an instrument that is more useful to them alive than a supply of prana in a coma... They are not the best options and the truth is I doubt that Kiritsugu will come to help me, and even if he does, he will end up dying in vain because today the famed 'Magus Killer' is no longer what it once was, and Gilgamesh or Kirei could easily eliminate him._

_I don't think I had many options as I doubt my current self will have a chance to defeat an Executioner and a Demi-God who has an almost infinite arsenal of legendary weapons._

'Well, he who doesn't risk doesn't win... I guess it's worth the risk as Gil is likely to be curious about the Power Gamer' _I sighed internally and then looked at the priest in front of me with a neutral expression._

_"I think... I'll go with you."_

_The Executor's smile widened as he heard my response and let me tell you that his twisted smile is more disconcerting in person. Shit, I hope my decision is the right one._

_I must prepare myself to confront the King of the Heroes (and Egos) himself and made sure I could give him a good first impression. If things turns dire enough I would have to think in a plan to escape (even if I know it would be futile). Meh, I will cross that bridge later._

_However, before I could think in my plan more accurately, the world around me froze and the sound of a bell resounded deep into my mind with the force of a ship's horn._

'What the fuck...?!'

_**[QUEST: Know your Villains]**_

_**Kotomine Kirei has decided to adopt you for uncertain reasons and you are likely to run into Gilgamesh himself in the near future. Your mission is to earn the curiosity of the Golden King and avoid being used as a Human battery for the Holy Grail War!**_

_**Objective: Meet Gilgamesh; Learn about the events of the Third and Fourth Holy Grail War**_

_**Bonus Objective: ?**_

_**Rewards: 10,000 EXP; A chance of getting a weapon from the [Gate of Babylon]; Formal Training as Magus and Executor.**_

_**Bonus Reward: ?**_

_**-NOTE: This is a [Mandatory Quest] and therefore you cannot refuse to participate in it!**_

_**[YES/**__NO__**]**_

_Well, I can't say no to this. Obviously I hit the 'Y' button and then the world went back to normal._

_"Excellent, then I will prepare everything for you to feel comfortable in your new home, Kōsuke-kun" The Executor said with a satisfied smile before frowning as if a thought had crossed his mind. "Yes, I think if you are coming with me I must warn you that we will have a guest living with us, try not to offend this particular person or you may suffer the consequences" He warned me calmly as he prepared to leave the room to talk to the hospital managers, possibly he will use a suggestive spell so that there are no legal problems._

_Gilgamesh should already be in the Church by this point. Now I must live with an egocentric demi-god with delusions of fame that have reached its expiration date five thousand years ago along with a sadomasochist heretic priest who would stab you in back at the first chance._

… _Meh, I can live with that._

_I expect this wouldn't hinder my friendship with Shirō-kun._

_**Flashback: END**_

* * *

As you can see, my situation became much more complicated and things have scaled to a whole new level in my "Dangerometer". Not only I was adopted by one of the Big Bad of _Fate/Stay Night _and now I was fated to meet Gilgamesh in the _not-so-distant_ future.

On the bright side, when I brought the news to Shirō he seemed to be very happy that I could find a foster family like him and even suggested we could hang out in our new houses. To say I was mortified by this suggestion would be the understatement of the year for _obvious _reasons.

**[It would be unfortunate for him to run into this Gilgamesh or the Priest. The later would find his present annoying and the later would surely made some nasty scheme to torture Emiya Kiritsugu and/or young Shirō]**

Yeah, no kidding. I would be surprised if they ignored an [Incarnation] like my redheaded Jobro so attacked the problem before it could scale to worst.

Rather than agreeing with him I dismissive it by stating that a Church would be a lame place to hang out (which it is) and it would be too troublesome for him and me to cross the city every single time we wanted to hang out. Instead we could meet in the park because it was near his house and I could simply take the bus.

At first he was reluctant to the idea because he wanted to see what my new home would be but after a small talk (read discussion) he accepted this new deal.

Leaving the Slice of Life/Drama/Angst moments aside—

Today was the day I will finally meet the Magus Killer himself in real life! And as an Otaku Geek I was rightfully thrilled with the thought of meeting such a prominent character like Emiya Kiritsugu! This could be the dream of any fan of the _Fate Series_.

"Ne… Kōsuke?"

And speaking of the Emiya family, our dear (ex)protagonist managed to usurp my personal space and ruined my monologue once more~!

"What it is, Shirō?" I asked nonchalantly as I played with my deck of cards.

"Will we still be friends?"

"Hmm?"

Stopping my finger tricks for a moment, my gaze turned to the redheaded child who sat in the chair next to me bed and I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows at the sudden question. Now what the heck is he talking about? Jeez, talk about bringing subjects out of blue.

He seemed to note my troubled look and sighed tiredly as he proceeded to elaborated further. "You see… I was thinking… Now that you had been adopted it may be possible that your new dad wouldn't like you to hang out with me. He even would sent to the Vatican and…"

I stopped hearing him at that point when I realized what he was trying to say, and frankly speaking I was surprised for his keen intellect and instead of allowing him to continue with that insufferable dramatic chitchat…

_POW_

"Argh!"

I flicked his forehead.

"Stop speaking nonsense, you moronic idiot!" I barked with a scoff.

The guy is smarter than he looks. He realized that even though we were adopted there is the chance my _"dad"_— I'm still not used of that term— could either see him as a bad influence or give a _lot _of things to do and thus my free time would be near non-existential, thus I could no longer hang out with Shirō.

Thinking about it, most traditional families related to the Holy Church tend to be a little picky, dead-serious and stubborn about their teachings and it is not so uncommon to see children of those families having little to no interaction with others who are "outsiders". It's a fact that even though you were from a religion that preach the solidarity and love your life will be a constant job in some degree and in the worst case scenario this could cause some _tension _between the social life and religious life.

Have you ever seen the series "God Friended Me"? In that reality show, despite his good message, you can see how the life at a devoted catholic can dire your social life and even fracture the relationship of a whole family when the members of said family have... _Different _believes.

**[Basically, he is afraid that the new responsibilities that comes with being the son of a Priest could take you away and ruin your friendship]**

Gaak—! I hate unnecessary drama so much…! It makes my head hurts and it too troublesome to deal with it! I thought I made myself clear enough my new situation wouldn't be a hindrance or it will shred our manly "JoJo" comradeship!

"Would you stop acting so dramatic and chill out for once?" Pinching the bridge of my nose, I huffed in annoyance. "If I said it will be alright then it will be alright. Deal with it and keep walking forward"

"Ugh… You didn't have to be so mean!" He glared back at me with a childish angry look.

"Well, I'm sorry but _someone_ has to be your "Voice of Reason"— At least until you can find a certain dark-haired aqua-eyed girl!" I replied back with a slight chuckled when he gave me a dumbfounded look.

"What are you talking about? What aqua-eyed girl?"

Oh boy, you have no idea what awaits you~!

"Forget what I said, I will tell when you're older and not a clueless little kid"

"Hey!" I snapped with an indignant glare.

"Oh come on, Shirō-kun~! You've to chill out and learn how to live a bit more~!" I said with a goofy grin while chuckling in a rather _insane _way.

"… You are a crazy jerk" He deadpanned with a sweatdrop— how can I see that? Anime logic for the win!

"Perhaps I am, perhaps not~!"

My laugh seemed to be infectious because now he is trying (and failing spectacularly) to suppress his own smirk. Haha! Now that his mood changed, he no longer has to worry about unnecessary drama! All hail the power of friendship™!

"Shirō…" I said with a more serious tone that caught him off guard by my change of demeanor.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Trust me when I said you don't have to worry, I mean it. As my first friend I will be there to back you up and even beat the crap out of you if you act like the moron I know you are. Even though you and I are half of a mile away or at the other side of the world, we _will _still be friends. That's the fraternal code I live for" I explained with a brotherly smile.

At first he gave me a shocked look as he processed what I just said to him. My speech sure have some impact if he was _that _dumbfounded for so long and I could almost sworn he was on the verge of tears— Just how much of an impact my existent has in his life?

"I… Thank you, Kōsuke" He replied weakly but loud enough for me to hear him and I smirked at that.

"Don't sweet it bro. You and I are brodahs!"

"Yeah, you are right"

Man, did I just have a manly heart to heart moment with the child version of one of my favorite characters in Anime? I guess this feeling is the same as Jotaro and Joseph had when they gave Polnareff a _manly _and yet heartwarming goodbye.

… For goodness' sake! I think I grew attached to this idiot too! Who would¡ve thought two week of bonding time with a kid would have such a result—! Then again, I was in isolation for what I think(?) were _centuries _and I guess my innate desire for companionship took the better of me so it couldn't be helped.

"… Are you crying?" Shirō's unmistakably voice forced me to end my inner monologue (again!) as I felt some in my right eye.

"Hey, I'm not crying! I'm totally not crying goddammit!"

"You are totally crying, aren't you?" The redhead shot back with a teasing smirk.

"Shut it, Carrot-Head!"

"Wha—! What did you said, you jerkass mummy!"

"You heard me, magnificent moron!"

And now here we go again~!

For the next couple of minutes my Jobro and I had a heatedly discussion while bombarding each other with several types of insults and pejorative nicknames.

Then he said something that made _me TRULY _snap!

"You are an ass, KoKo!"

"…What. The. Fuck. **DIDYOUCALLME!?"**

You see, ever since I revealed my new father name Shirō came out with a nickname that will curse me to the end of the World. Maybe you're familiar with its mechanics since it's basically a rip-off from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

What do you have when both my surname and individual name have the same first two letters? Here is a clue, my official name now is **Ko**tomine **Kō**suke. And let me tell, whatever someone call me by that nickname I can't help but lose all sense of reasoning and start a furious rampage by the sheer humiliation! What kind of nickname would be KoKo for a healthy and hot-blooded male like myself?!

I'M SO GONNA GUT HI—

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

'_Huh? Who…?'_

Before I could start my onslaught on this idiot known as my roomie, a strange (yet _familiar_) voice stopped my track and I turned my gaze to meet this new person entering the room… And my, to the say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year!

Standing at the entrance door was a fairly tall Japanese man with spiky-black hair and grey eyes (which showcased great sadness) with fair skin and a lean yet toned complexion even if his outfit was doing a great job at masking this. He was using a black longcoat with a dark-grey shirt along with a black tie and matching dark pants with brown shoes. On his right hand he held a portfolio.

Ladies and gentlemen~! Emiya Kiritsugu had finally made an act of presence in this piss-poor wrote story, taking the spotlight of my attention with his presence alone!

My Gosh, I know I should expect to encounter him sooner of later considering Shirō was my Jobro! I'm rightfully excited of meeting the Magus Killer – even if he wouldn't note my presence at all – and damn the resemblance between him and his 2-D animated self is almost uncanny!

Finally, I was gonna meet the Magus Killer himself— albeit in his last years but still!

Aaaaand it seems that we spent our time so we will have to say goodbye for now my dear non-existential readers~!

**[… What are you talking about? There is no one else here]**

Anyway— I bid you farewell my readers!

**[Are you ignoring me?!]**

* * *

**Well, that's all for today folks! I hope you liked this version more than the original one because I wanted to focus more in **_**Koko **_**interactions with the Emiya and Kirei.**

**This chapter was a little intro for some of the characters that have great relevance for this story (I.E. Kirei, Shirō and Kiritsugu) but don't worry about the others character of Fate/Stay Night, they will have their time in the spotlight… Unless Kōsuke tries to stole it.**


	3. Interlude (I)

_**Author Notes**_

**Hello, everybody! It's been a while since the last time I updated this story, huh? I know I **_**should've **_**done it, I ain't gonna make an excuse. But here I am again with a new chapter just as I promised.**

**This chapter though, will be a bit shorter but its relevance is **_**very **_**important in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interlude – A Fake Priest (I)**

* * *

"Well, this is very interesting…" A certain brown-haired executor mussed with a faint smirk.

Kotomine Kirei, former Master of the Fourth Heaven's Feel Ritual, was having a very interesting week to say the least.

After the events of the Holy Grail War, he became the new head of the Kotomine Church as well as the Legal Tutor of his deceased teacher's daughter when the man passed away—or should he say after he _killed_ him? Well, it's not like he actually wanted to be the new caretaker of one of Tokiomi's daughters but it was quite a fructiferous outcome since now he has absolute control over the Tohsaka finances along with some other perks that comes with this according to Tokiomi's testament for the time being until his daughter becomes old enough.

Yes, to say that the fortune smiled at the hideous priest would be an understatement. However, the real reason behind his amusement has nothing to do with the whole façade he pulled with the Tohsaka family.

Rather, his newfound source of entertainment was but a simple eight years-old kid he met the other day at the hospital. The brat was one of the victims from the Fuyuki Fire and the experience has left him with some nasty scars, physical and emotional scars since the doctors claim he lost his memories and doesn't even remembers his _name_.

Normally, the priest wouldn't bat an eyelash at this situation since it was a trivial matter shared. It was a simple tragedy that several less important children resting in the hospital shared and the sight of despair and utter brokenness in the little ones' eyes amused him…It wasn't until he found out that the boy was in the possession of inactive Magic Circuits that his interest sparked so he decided to take a closer look on the brat.

For starters there was his background. According to the data he obtained about the boy, he belonged to a simple family with no real connections with the Moonlit world and most of them died during the final night of the Holy Grail War when the mud of the Lesser Grail was unleashed in Shinto District. Nothing remarkable.

'_Perhaps he is a first generation' _He hummed at the thought.

The birth of a magus from a formerly non-magus family wasn't so uncommon. He barely recalled that one of the participant Masters in the Fourth Holy Grail War belonged to a Three Generation Magi Family, and he was in fact the _only _one of his linage that took his magecraft studies with enough seriousness.

Normally, those children wouldn't develop strong circuits or a large number of them either, being inferior to those from Noble Magi Families and the likes of long lived lineages like the Tohsaka, Edelfelt, Archilbald, etc.

Of course, such things didn't mattered to the priest since he himself was a first generation in his family and for all he knew he was the _only _person on his family with the ability to use magecraft. His daughter Caren _could _be an exception but so far she didn't show any talent or interest in magecraft—it wasn't like he would be concerned by her well-being though.

"Hmm… Kōsuke-kun must be around her age. I do wonder what she is doing right now" The priest muttered with a thoughtful look before slightly shaking his head. "No, I don't need to waste my time thinking in pointless matters" He scolded himself with a huff as he took the files resting in his desk, reading the document, Kirei found a very interesting thing about the boy.

His reaction when told he would most likely never regain his memories back—or lack of thereof—caught off guard more than one person.

_This _was the most concerning subjects the doctors were unnerved for, along with the boy's unusual cunningness and disturbingly laidback mindset. It was as he already _knew _what was going on but decided to follow the flow with a relaxed and goofy grin, joking and messing around instead of doing things more accord to children's behavior like crying or whining about the unfairness of this situation. Heck, it would have been more likely to him to remain as a reserved person so this was a bit odd. Granted, the doctor said that this could be explained as a defensive mechanism, a mask to hide his inner sadness, triggered by his amnesia and trauma.

Kirei would've assumed the same thing and brush the subject off considering he was more concerned about the new war that will cut lose in the next ten years. He needed a person to sustain Gilgamesh's powers and the kid seemed like a good candidate to become the former Servant's mana battery.

Yes, with the conclusion of the Fourth Holy Grail War, the golden Servant got incarnated as a human thanks to the affects of the black mud in the Lesser Grail. The King of the Heroes informed Kirei that a new Holy Grail War will start and naturally, the priest wanted to manipulate the events in his favor and decided to start collecting valued assets.

One of them was a reliable mana supply for Gilgamesh so the Servant-turned human will be able to participate too. Kōsuke just happened to be the best choice he found, and having the full custody over the kid was a good starting point. A task which wasn't particularly difficult because he owns the orphanage where all orphaned children go.

In all honesty, Kirei couldn't care less about what the kid wanted… but then he met the boy and the impressions he got from the meeting were interesting to say the least.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After meeting the head doctor and receive a report about the boy he was interested in, Kirei decided to pay a small visit to him for appearance's sake as it would be the most reasonable choice in his opinion._

"_So he is the boy with burned skin… He looks kinda awful" He muttered aloud as he inspected the kid's frame as he stood next to the nurse that took care of the children in the room._

_The boy has several bandages around his body, masking most of his facial features too as the only thing that Kirei could tell was the hair and eyes' color, and his skin tone too._

_With a more careful gaze, the Kotomine could discern some traits about the boy's look. Apparently, the boy face looked a bit different from others children, showing foreign characteristics only found in places like America and some parts of Europe._

_Probably, one of his parent (or perhaps his grandparents) wasn't Japanese at all._

'That's a surprise…'_ He thought with a disinterest hum, dismissing this newfound discovery nonchalantly as it didn't represent an important factor at the moment._

_When he entered the room however, the child's head snapped at him and Kirei could've sworn the kid's golden-colored eyes glittered in recognition(?) and some hint of wariness and fear. It was as if the young kid knew who he was._

'No, that won't do… Perhaps he is surprised by my sudden apparition. After all, there are no other priests in this city save for me'_ Kirei shook his head. It was a preposterous notion to even consider that thought._

_He stepped forward and greeted the young boy. "Good morning, young man" Kirei spoke with an eloquent and polite tone, not wanting to disturb the kid or cause any hindering first impression._

"… _Good morning, Priest-san" The boy said with a surprising hoarse voice, narrowing his eyes and frown a little._

_The priest raised an eyebrow at this, while half-expecting the damaged voice due the substantial wound in the boy's throat, he did not expect this kind of behavior from an eight year-old. For an untrained eye, it seemed like the kid was just being wary but an Executor with so much experience at dealing with different types of people (allies and enemies), Kirei was perfectly able to tell the hidden aggression, paranoia and suspiciousness in the boy's gaze._

_The fact that he was hesitant to talk was another thing to take in consideration too._

_"My name is Kotomine Kirei, and I am the Priest in charge of the Church in this city" Kirei said sitting next to the bed._

"_Ah, ok…" The dull tone made Kirei sweat-drop a bit._

'_Picky one, isn't he?' The priest couldn't help but chuckle with an apologetic smile. So far this kid was not so easy to read. "Surely you must be very confused by what you have been through during the last Month. The Fire was a real tragedy" He said with a sardonic smile._

_Bringing up the feelings of despair from the Fuyuki Fire was a good way to pierce through the kid's mental barriers… Sadly—! the kid wasn't fazed by this!_

_"I guess... And what do you want then, Kirei-san?" He said with a more irritated tone._

_Now, Kirei wasn't a knowledgeable person when it comes to children but this one was… Odd. Not only he didn't react by his tactic, the kid also shows enough cunningness to figure out this wasn't a social visit._

_That amused Kirei even more._

"_Hoh? A blunt one, aren't you?" The brown-haired priest replied with a wider smirk._

"_I prefer the word 'quirky' but you can think whatever you want I guess" The golden-eyed boy shrugged nonchalantly, but the priest could see a faint smirk on his own._

"_It seems like you're different from other kids" The brown-haired priest chuckled._

"_Meh… I couldn't care less about being like 'other kids'. I prefer being unique sir"_

"_Hoh, it's a rather bold statement for some one of you age, don't you think?" Kirei couldn't help but ask with genuine curiosity._

"_Boldness happens to be another term to define me" Kōsuke shot back with a smug smirk._

"_Yes, I recall the hospital staff said something like that when I asked about your… troublesome situation" Kirei recalled that some nurses and doctors mentioned how bold this kid was with his statement, boarding to sassy remarks to openly flirt with women._

_However, the staff also mentioned he seemed to be perceptive and a bit mischievous too. Common traits for an intelligent kid but the way they talked about made Kirei think that Kōsuke was a person difficult to read… And lo and behold, he was right._

_Still, he has a task to complete so he decided to get to the point as he placed his hand over his chin in a thinker pose before it got replaced by a semi-serious look. "Anyhow, I'd come here have come because I have a proposal for you... Say, would you like to go to an old orphanage where you will most likely feel bitter for the rest of your youth or do you want to come with me, a man of God who wants to help?" He spoke with a neutral voice and smiled with his usual reassurance._

_For any other orphan child, the possibility of being adopted is a beacon of hope in a life colored with a semi-dark gray. And being adopted by 'A virtuous man who follows the teachings of the Lord' is a bonus._

_Kirei knew that even if they hide it, most kids (if not all of them) want a place to call home. To have a family and live a happy life with people that care about them._

'How pure dream… and yet so tempting to tear apart'_ The priest couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this, thinking in pulling a scheme to break pedestal but he knew better that this kid will not be deceived so easily._

_STAREEEEEEEEEE~_

"…"

_The way Kōsuke was now glaring at him just confirmed his suspicions, and the Executor was well aware that in this very moment the kid was thinking in the pros and cons that came with each option Kirei brought to the table._

_"I think... I'll go with you."_

_The Executor's smile widened as he heard that response. "Excellent, then I will prepare everything for you to feel comfortable in your new home, Kōsuke-kun" The Executor said with a satisfied smile before frowning as if a thought had crossed his mind. "Yes, I think if you are coming with me I must warn you that we will have a guest living with us, try not to offend this particular person or you may suffer the consequences" He added with a faint smirk, warning the kid about his most than likely meeting with Gilgamesh._

"_Hmmm… Just let me know when all is done" Kōsuke replied back with a simple hum before shifting his position to take a nap._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"To think that I just found such a peculiar individual…"

Truly, this kid was just too _unique _in Kirei's book. Having such attitude, most people could catalogue him as a spoiled and noisy little brat but for the Executor, that confident reminded him a certain golden king.

But that kind of arrogance wasn't a mere product of self-deception and greatness delusions. Kirei knew that Kōsuke was more intelligent than the others and every single comment was blunt and direct yet cautious, as if he was thinking on the others' next move and creating a plan beforehand.

Hiding his mind under a mask of laidback attitude… What a wonderful specimen he brought.

"A boy who is more mischievous and manipulative than he shows… What an amusing thing" He chuckled darkly at this.

In some way, Kirei felt a feeling akin of pride for the kid's insight and manipulative disposition, and perhaps the prospect of adopting the kid and be his adoptive father wouldn't be so bad.

"It's kind of unusual to see you smiling so opening, Kirei"

The brown-haired Executor was unperturbed after hearing that voice booming throughout the Kotomine Church's walls and simply shifted his gaze to look at the person who entered the building with an impassive look.

She was beautiful woman with long golden hair, a pair of piercing crimson eyes along with a perfect fair skin and a figure extremely alluring for most men (and women); a big breast with wide hips and a small waist. Her attire consisted of simple long sleeved white v-neck shirt and tight brown pants that ended at her mid-calf. She wore elegant flat-footed white shoes. Finally, she wore golden jewelry in the form of a necklace and earrings.

It was an attractive woman—no, that won't do. The person he was looking at held an unparalleled beauty which far surpassed any other woman. It wasn't like he was checking her out or anything like that, he's just stating the _awfully obvious_ facts.

"Hmm… I bet you find something amusing while I was out of the town, didn't you?" The blond woman asked with a faint smirk, boasting an arrogant and confident that knew no limits.

"As matter of fact, yes. Your assumptions are right, my king" Kirei nodded solemnly, using a polite tone to talk with the newcomer.

The woman's smirk grew a bit wider. "Ohoh~? Do tell" It wasn't a request, she was ordering him to talk.

"You see, my king, I found a rather interesting individual when I was looking for an appropriate mana battery for you. A kid not older than Rin who survived the fire"

"A child…?" The blond woman raised an eyebrow as folded her arms below her bountiful chest, looking at the priest with a curious gaze. "And what kind of person that kid is?"

"I don't quite understand myself. At first I thought it was but a mere child…" The brown-haired man smirked and let out a subtle chuckle. "But then I discovered he has highly functional Magic Circuits, albeit dormant but impressive in both numbers and quality nonetheless"

_That _perked the red-eyed woman interest. "A child magus? I must say that's a bit interesting but I highly doubt that's all it takes to gain your favor" She told him with a questioning look.

"As always, you're right" The priest nodded in acknowledgement before smirking once more. "I'll elaborate to you if you allow me…"

And then, Kirei proceeded to tell the woman about his past meeting with Kōsuke at the hospital. He told her about the boy's perceptive mind and wariness that far surpassed his peers' as well as his way to use the words in a very particular way and the fact that he boasted a blunt and laidback yet cold mindset.

"Hoh~? It's been a while since I had heard of such type of individual. A contradictory being indeed" To say that the woman was interested would be an understatement.

"That's the same opinion I have regarding Kōsuke. I think you would find his presence a bit more amusing if you meet him" Kirei suggested with a polite tone.

"Hmm… Don't push it, priest" However, the woman just scowled a bit and flicked a bang of hair. "I admit that the kid seems to be an odd one but it needs more than that to perk my interest" She chastised the man with a frown. "I'll meet the child and, if he proves to amuse me then I'll take him as a vassal… If he doesn't meet my expectation, however…" And just like that, a subtle yet palpable threat boomed from her voice, masked by her slightly sadistic smile.

"Of course, my king. It was foolish of me to assume mindlessly…" Kirei bowed a bit in sign of apologize. "But I think you will find out Kōsuke-kun isn't like others kids, I can assure you that much… King Gilgamesh"

"Hm, we will see…" The red-eyed woman huffed with a smirk.


	4. Struggles and Tears

**Author Notes:**

**Hello there lads and lasses! I am here to publish a new chapter!**

**We've been receiving a lot of reviews recently after a long time of inactivity. Not only that, the numbers of Favs and Follows took us off guard when we took a better look on it. I mean, this fic has **_**three **_**chapters and the number of people who enjoys it is substantial to say the least. I and my fellow authors are pleased with this.**

**On the other hand I saw how some people where turned off by the long-ass monologues, and I (as well as the others) can understand your frustrations pretty well but hey, there is no one perfect in the literature. Even those in the entertainment industry tend to do the same when using monologues. Fate/Zero's LN is an example of this. You would be surprised how many texts and paragraphs that novel series has (yikes!).**

**Anyhow, leaving that aside, I'm ready to start this party. Please, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life in Fuyuki. Part 1 – Struggles and Tears**

* * *

_**{Fuyuki City's Miyama Town — August — 1994}**_

_**(Kotomine Kōsuke)**_

You know what's the most unbearable pain I'd been forced to endure ever since my reincarnation in the shithole that the Nasuverse is? The most irritating and unfathomable fate one couldn't escape?

Of course, this question would surely has different answers depending of the context itself, right? I could be from something so mundane as to fight monster to a task more complicated like having a stable family with your harem. Heck, even the reminder of being in the _Nasuverse _was bad enough!

However, all this was casted aside from my system as I endured the most painful task I'd been forced to comply… Walking.

…

Yes, I know! Pretty lame and stupid, huh?! Well, I'm sorry if it isn't something as exciting as beating Dead Apostles, being a Paranormal Detective or participating in a Holy Grail War, but considering that about the 60% of my body is covered with bandages due the hyper-sensitive burn skin I think this is pretty much a feat worth of praise in itself.

It's been about a week since Kirei officially adopted me. It had taken quite some coaxing from the priest to get them to allow me to _(finally!)_ leave, but he managed to convince them—using the oldest trick in any magecraft book, hypnosis, as you already figured it out.

We were on our way to the Kotomine Church. Something pretty simple on an outsider perspective and therefore shouldn't bring any complications but then again, I have a _burned body_, and dear old 'dad' did no favors for me.

The older man's lack of care to help, I was forced to not only keep up with my new father's foot pace but also endure the pain of moving my battered body. After twenty minutes of walking the pain became a bit dull though, but it still hurts like a bitch!

"Come on, Kōsuke-kun. We are about to reach our destination…"

If this punishment wasn't enough, I have to keep hearing the sassy and double-themed comments of my new 'father' trying to 'cheer me up'.

"Kirei… You are an ass…" I deadpanned at the priest with my own version of Jotaro's Poker Face.

"My! What a mouthful boy I adopted…!" The brown-haired Executor just chuckled at my insult, clearly enjoying my suffering way too much for his own good.

"You reap what you sow…" I sighed while rolling my eyes in irritation. No matter what I could say, this man was too annoying with that masochist fetish of his'. Still, I have to be a bit more grateful with Kirei.

My new father had brought me some clothes to change into after my release from the hospital. It was nice having other clothes that weren't half burnt and covered in an odd combination of mud, blood and some gunk that I _really_ don't want to know its origin.

Now I was wearing a simple short-sleeved black shirt and pair of long, gray jeans, complemented by brown loafers. Of course, bandages still cover a big part of my limbs and face, making me quite a sight for the people we ran into and while I could tolerate the odd looks the adult gave me, children were simply too annoying in comparison.

"_Mommy, who is that mummy guy following the priest?"_

"_How ugly! I bet he's just an ugly monster under those bandages!"_

"_Eeep! Is that a monster?!"_

Little bastards sure know how to get under your skin. Learn to have some tact, will you?

'_I mean, I don't look _THAT _bad… Right?' _I asked to no one in particular as I pondered how much my alone appearance would affect my socialization with others. Considering how people tend to judge others based on appearance alone, I foreseen an ominous future for me and my 'Ladiesman' persona.

**「****True but you cannot let others' misplaced opinions mess with your head, User****」**

"Talk about yourself, IA… You're invisible" I mumbled with a downcast look.

"Huh? Did you say something, Kōsuke-kun?" Kirei glanced at me with curiosity.

"Nothing, just rambling" I brushed him off with a dismissive hand wave.

"Mm…"

Perhaps you're wondering what is happening right now. Last time we met, I was still in the hospital confined in a bed most of the times with the company of my Jobro, Emiya Shirō so this change of environment should be quite surprising. Well, I will give you a summarized version of how much the plot advanced.

And the best way to do so is by a Retrospective Scene!

* * *

_**{FLASHBACK: A Week Earlier}**_

In the last episode we have an eventful meeting, as you would surely know at this point!

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Right before me (and Shirō) was the living legend known as Emiya The Motherfucker Kiritsugu, also knows as The Magus Killer, The former Master of Saber/Arturia, The MC of Fate/Zero, etc, etc!

Pardon me if my inner fanboy is rambling way too much but come on! How else I should describe the blissfulness and delight I feel by meeting one of my favorite characters in the TYPE-Moon Franchise?! Feel free to call me fanboy but I care not!

**「****User, I advise you to focus on the matter at hands… The one you designated as 'Emiya Kiritsugu' is staring at you intently****」**

Ah, yeah… I think you're right!

"… You must be the friend Shirō-kun has been talking about… Kōsuke-kun, wasn't it?" The Magus Killer greeted me with a weak but polite smile as he bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Emiya Kiritsugu and I'm Shirō-kun's father"

"You don't look anything alike…" I stated the obvious with a (fake!) thoughtful look.

Both Emiyas stared at me with owlish's looks, a bit turn off by my weird respond—not like I blame them though.

"I mean, even a moron with two functional brain cells could figure out the clear differences between you two" I elaborated with a scholarship tone.

"Kōsuke…!" The red-headed chastised me with a glare.

"Well, it's the truth…" I said with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, that's fine… Truth be told, I'm not Shirō-kun's biological father but his adoptive one. But I know you're already know that" Kiritsugu seemed to realize I was just pulling a small prank as he chuckled with some vigor.

"Yeah, I was just trying to find the better way to start a conversation… Sorry if that offended you" I apologized with the black-haired man with a faint smirk. "Though presentation is meaningless at this point, it's nice to meet you, old man! I'm Kōsuke, Shirō's _only_ friend!"

"Hey! You don't have to make so much emphasis in _that _word!" Shirō interjected with a twitching eyebrow, not enjoying the way I basically told his new father I was the only friend he has.

"Haha! Sorry, squirt!"

"I'M _NOT _A SQUIRT! I HAVE AN AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR MY AGE!" Ah, that's the reaction I loved to hear. Seriously man, sometimes you're too easy to teas—! "BY THE WAY, YOU'RE _SHORTER _THAN ME, KOKO!"

_STAAAAAAAAAAAAREEE~!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three of us remained in pregnant silence as _those _words came out of this little rapscallion's mouth. The room temperature seemed to shift as cold air suddenly fell on all around me.

Did he just call me _WHAT?!_

"Hey… Shirō-kun~!" Robotically, I turned my gaze at the red-headed bastard and spoke up with a tone devoid of all emotion, feeling every muscle in my body shaking in anticipation but it wasn't out of excitement or embarrassment. "What. The **Fuck. DIDYOUCALLME?!" **What I was feeling was utter and overwhelming wrath!

"You heard me, _KoKo!"_

"… Ok, I'm gonna kick your ass, Carrot-Head!"

"Bring it on, Mummyman!"

The last thing I saw was red as my body reacted on its own by jumping against my roomie while letting out a war cry. One would think that a full-grown adult like myself should have more self-restraint at being called with silly nicknames, right~?

Fat chance!

_**{FLASHBACK END}**_

* * *

If you are wondering who won that match, I'm gonna be a gentleman and don't give you any spoiler regarding the _obvious _conclusion of the little fight I had with Shirō. But man, this body sure knows how to inform you it is alive with pain signal!

On retrospective I shouldn't have done something so stupid like fighting a perfectly healthy person considering how damage my body is. Heck, I was pretty much the mutated love child of 'Jetstream Sam' (Metal Gear) and Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin).

… Yeah, it's an ugly picture on itself but that doesn't make it any less true when considering that, like Makoto, my sweat glands are burned. Sure, unlike him, my problem was not as troubling as his own but nonetheless, it's a _fatal _weakness to have in this world of 'Kill or Being Killed'.

Anyhow, after our little fight, I got a proper introduction with the Magus Killer and establish and 'amicable' relationship with him. Obviously, I didn't reveal my surname because that would cause some serious problems for my friendship with the red-headed soon-to-be 'Hero of Justice'.

You don't have to be a genius to figure out what would happen. And the sad and unnerving reality is that sooner or later, Kiritsugu will discover the true so I have to prepare myself for a possible confrontation with the Magus Killer himself. I doubt he would resort on physical force but Emiya Kiritsugu was a certified Implacable Man (yes, even moreso than his _usual_ ruthlessness) when it comes to his children and love ones. Sure enough, he is pretty much a broken man—a mere shadow of his former glory now but that's a worm's can that I'd rather avoid opening at any cost.

'_Speaking of worms…' _I frowned deeply as I recalled the other person I should eliminated in the future but before I could ponder in possible ways to get rid of the Matou patriarch, Kirei spoke up.

"We're here, Kōsuke-kun" The tall priest said as we approached the ominous building where I would live for the next 10 years prior the Fifth Holy Grail War. "Well, tell me, how do you like it?"

It gave me chills just by looking at it, thank you very much.

"Nothing to say until I see how it is inside" Contrasting my inner thoughts, I gave him a neutral verbal respond.

"I suppose that's fair enough. But I hope that one day you would see this place as your home, Kōsuke-kun" Seemingly pleased by my respond, Kirei continued to led the way to the church.

"We will see…" I merely shrugged nonchalantly before taking a good look of the church where I would be stay for the next years.

Instantly, my instincts felt the traces of the demonic energy emitted through the entire building and I couldn't help but flinch slightly since it was my first time facing such type of 'aura' in this life. In another life, I wouldn't be able to detect these things but after dying and being reborn, you tend to acquire certain quirks. This place still gives me unpleasant memories from my Meta-Knowledge.

However, I steeled myself and took step after step. Even if I was utterly terrified of living in this world, I couldn't remain as a frightened lamb and a coward. In order to survived, I have to cast aside this fright to the unknown as march forward.

'_Hesitation means getting killed. Steel yourself and become that what you need to be the most. Cast aside those useless fears. Even when facing All the World's Evil, don't show any hint of doubt. Break through your limits and reach new heights'_ I recited this Mantra with a determination as I walked to the entrance. _'This is my new life now'_

* * *

_**{About Three Weeks with Four Days Later}**_

_**{Kotomine Church}**_

Nearly a whole month has passed since my arrival in the Kotomine Church, my new home, and to say that things were surprisingly (yet unnervingly) quite and tamed would be the understatement of the century.

But if there is an undeniable fact that has been getting into my nerves was that I was practically living as a hostage since I couldn't normally get out of the building without Kirei's supervision to aid me.

Thankfully, I still have contact with Shirō by sending cards to his address. Kind of annoying since writing in kanji proved to be one of the most infuriating things I learned to _despise _in this new life of mind. At least I'm still able to 'talk' with my friend so I won't complain further.

During these past days Kirei has been a bit more attentive with more condition and brought several medical equipments in case something where to happen to me and he even supervised me during our cooking lessons (yes, I had to learn that). A rather nice and cunning move from his part, I have to say he play his cards very well despite his dark disposition but a part of myself already see that coming.

Any ill child would need more attention and love than your regular guy for _obvious _reasons, even moreso if the kid has a terminal illness. Well, I may be relatively healthy by his standards but nonetheless, he still managed a good care of me during this time.

Anyway, right now I decided to pass my time by reading a tome of the Holy Bible out of boredom. It has nothing to do with my personal beliefs in the religion, mind you. I'm just simply using the _only _thing left in this church that can bring me some sense of entertainment.

Fucking hate this old-themed building! If so difficult for Kirei to buy a TV?! While the TV-Shows in this period of time lacks the impressive high-definition artworks found in the 21st Century, at least they're interesting and well wrote! And you have to keep in mind that this world is _awfully _similar to my old one, which means that the Shounen Jump exist here, thus meaning that the Anime shows we love also exist in this reality! Speaking of which…!

"I want to see _Dragon Ball Z_, _One Piece_ or even _Naruto_ for goodness' sake…!" I sobbed as waterfall tears flowed through my eyes and cheeks.

Truly, this situation is the worst of the worst for any well-versed Anime-loving person… And that is kinda ironic because I'm living in an _Animesque _world!

However, and surprisingly enough, this was the least of my worries at the moment.

"I wonder when Kirei is gonna introduce me to the moonlit world" I mumbled with a thoughtful expression, mentally questioning why hasn't the priest tried to teach me magecraft.

As master in creating evil schemes and a certified Chess Master, Kirei should be planning some sort of overcomplicated plan to indoctrinate me into a loyal subject for his own whims. Giving me the comfort of a home and a family are means for that end since it's easier to manipulate people who has lost everything and turn them into your own personal killing machines. A prime example in Fate Series was Kiritsugu and Maiya's weird relationship.

Nonetheless, it's highly unlikely that Kirei would try that with me. I bet the priest already figured out I wasn't a person so easy to turn into the Dark Side of the Force with fake smiles and cares. If anything, I was a bit of a paradoxical existence that doesn't follows the natural laws of children psychology due my Meta-Knowledge and Past-Life Memories—not like he found this out but my behavior should've proved to be a unknown factor that hindered his possible plans by itself.

Hah…! My head hurts by thinking so much! But still, it's not like the Fake Priest would appear out of blue and offers me Magus Training and Executor Formation Regime. That's preposterous and too simple-minded for someone like Kirei.

"Hey, Kōsuke-kun, what would you say if I told you that I was a mage and that I can provide you magic training"

… Eh?

My expression was utter surprise by his 'colorful' way to make such an offer and it seems like this reaction pleased him to no end. "My, I think that was a bit overwhelming…!" He chuckled with humor as he looked at me oddly with a neutral smile. "I simply wanted you to tell me if you would like to learn magic"

Ok, is official. This man must be some sort of psychic, the coordination is too peerless to not be overlooked and labeled as coincidence! And what's with that lame introduction to the Moonlit World?!

**「****Do not get so worked out, User. Considering how eager you're to learn Magecraft, is a blessing that this man decided to teach you the secret arts of the Magi****」**

…

When you put it that way… I cannot help but agree with your words, IA. Huff…! Talk about an anticlimactic event.

"Well, even if I say no something tells me it would come handy to learn some magic tricks in the future if I ever want to be an stage magician" Regaining my composure, I replied to my father's question with a sassy remark.

"Perfect!" Kirei said with a (twisted) smile, obviously pleased with my answer. "But let me warn you, your life will be in danger constantly. As the expression goes, 'A magus walks with death'". He warned with a serious tone as he gave me the summarized version of the Magus' way.

"Hm, that wont' be a problem for me" I replied bluntly as I closed the bible I held on my hands and looked at him with a neutral expression. "Human Life is about learning new things and using that knowledge to reach new highs. If I see something that will prove to be useful in the future then I shall take it and use it as I see fit. Proved that knowledge worth my time, that is" I elaborated my new-found philosophy to Kirei.

"I see"

It seems like my mindset greatly surprised the man because his eye widened slightly and he stared at me with an unreadable expression for a few seconds before nodding in acknowledgement.

Well, look at that. Who would've thought that a child could manage to caught off-guard the infamous Kotomine Kirei with a simple chat?

However, that doesn't change the fact that is more than likely that I will suffer some nasty wounds the moment I start my training.

* * *

_**{Kotomine Church — December —1994}**_

Remember when I told you the most unbearable pain I'd to endure was _walking with about 60% in a deplorable state_? Well, that stings can't be compared with the agonizing pain my whole body was feeling right now!

I knew that training under Kirei's wing was gonna be tough but this is utter madness…! I can barely feel my arms and legs, and it is possible that I have a few broken bones by now!

"I hate you…"

"Well, I think that's a rather rude statement considering how eager you're to train" Kirei chuckled apologetically as he looked at me with a hint of delight for the misery of my powerlessness.

"Shut up"

I swear I'm gonna rip that smile off of your face, Kirei. Just wait until I hit my growth-spur and you'll know what it feels to be on the receiving end of a 'No-Hold-Barred-Beatdown' showdown.

'_I have a long way 'til I attain an appropriate level of mastery though…' _Silently cursing my _'father'_, I got up and took a defensive stance once more as I steeled myself for the next barrage of punches and kicks.

"You vigorousness truly is admirable" The Executor smirked condescendingly at me with a look that could only found in a predator who is about to gut its next victim.

"Just get this over already, old man…!" I grunted with irritation as I sprint forward at the man.

"Huh… And here I thought you warmth up with me" The brown-haired man commented casually as he blocked my hook with his open hand. Noticing some improvement as he quickly let my fist go to block a kick propelled by the momentum of my sprint. "Hm… That's much better. Using a feint to lure your opponents is not a bad strategy… But perhaps you should try to make it less obvious next time" He nodded in acknowledgement for my plan as he stared at me with a passive expression, not quite impressed despite his words (much to my frustration).

_THUD!_

With a swift movement he elbowed my chest with a solid strike that _probably _fractured a few ribs of mine and sent me to the ground one more time. It's the thirtieth bone-cracking strike he lands on my frail body and at this point I would rather yield than keep trying to fight this human monstrosity of Charles Atlasic's Power that goes with the name Kotomine Kirei… Alas, _I_ wasn't exactly a person easy to bring down and my desire to become stronger is the only thing that allows my battered body to get up.

However, in this last weeks of training I realized how outmatched I was after facing this man so many times during our 'sparring' sessions.

I has been working my ass in this 'Executor training' for the last six months and I'm still unable to land a _solid_ hit on the man! Sure, could bruise his cheek and deliver _some _damage by using tricks I ripped-off from others but that strategy can only get me so far.

Oh, and let's not talk about my _underwhelming_ physical development too!

'_**[Status]…!'**_

* * *

**Status Screen**

**Name:** **Kotomine Kousuke**

**Age: 8 years-old**

**Sex: Male**

**Class: —**

**Level: 6 |EXP: 13.05%**

**HP: 140.5/1,200**

**MP: [LOCKED]**

**Stamina: 45% [-30%]**

**VIT: 20**

**STR: 15**

**DEX: 18**

**INT: 44**

**WIS: 38**

**LUK: (?)**

**Attribute Points: 30**

**Money: ¥7,000**

**Special Status: [NONE]**

**Perks: · [Blessing of Gaia]**

**· [Geek Bruiser]**

**Flaws: · [Curse of Mortality (Burns)]**

* * *

One would think that becoming a [Gamer] should allows me to break through any limit I face but turns out life is an ungrateful _BITCH_ that _loves_ to mess with one's expectations and dreams! Even though I _do _have the potential to break through my human limits and become something more powerful, the System's rules are clear.

The only way to increase my stats is by exerting every centimeter of my physical condition to the utmost limit, which in retrospective appears to be an easy task to complete… But~! You have to consider _this body is that of an_ _8 years-old child!_ Therefore, I can only get so far at the moment until I grow up.

Sure enough, this shouldn't be much of a trouble. Being a [Gamer] means I have the ability to break the rules in a way that can only be designated as "Cheat Code" but then again, not having the [Gamer's Body] hinder things even further because I don't have limitless, self-sustaining stamina or invulnerability to fatigue (both mental and physical).

That fucking [Stamina bar] is fixed to my physical limits and overexerting my body will result in a _nasty _debuff.

Ah, but if you think that's the most bullcrapping excuse then you have to consider that I'm pretty much under the constant surveillance of _Kotomine Kirei _and (possibly) _King Gilga-jerk! _Therefore, I cannot use my power to its fullest potential without getting those two getting any suspicious of my abnormal growth. If I want to have all the advantages for the future Holy Grail War, I have to play this deadly chess game being _ten _moves ahead of my opponents, which means playing their petty mind games for the next _10 years!_

Thinking about it, I don't even confident enough to fool either Kirei or Gilgamesh for so long until my little secret got revealed.

The Priest is a trained Executor whose cunning mind allowed him to put _Kiritsugu _in a _very _dire situation during the past war. And Gilgamesh is basically a living Lie-Detector with almost 0% of error margins, mostly thanks to his surprisingly high intellect and his clairvoyance—which is _EX-RANKED_ for goodness' sake!

The fact that Gilgamesh has yet to meet me is a dreadful thought. As the time pass I feel more and more anxious and outrightly frightened of meeting the King of Uruk since his _Archer _version is easily one of the most deadliest persons in this World, and that has nothing to do with his infinite armory of primal Noble Phantasm but his attitude and personality.

If he labels you as a threat—or most likely, as a nuisance then you're good as death.

Man, this is so frustrating…! By the looks of things, it's almost like the entire _world _is planning a plot against _me _of all people!

Also, can someone tell me why the heck is this man just focusing in training my body instead of teaching actual magecraft?!

"Now, now. Don't have to be so moody, Kōsuke-kun!" It seems like Kirei misinterpreted my troubled look because instead of scolding me, the priest merely snickered as if he was seeing something humorous. "While your performance is lacking of finesse, it's nothing I haven't foreseen. In fact, it's rather impressive that you are able to take such physical punishment considering you _unique _condition" He said with a more genuine smile, praising my effort as much as he could.

… To be fair, I have to give him points for that statement.

Indeed, my perseverance is nothing to scoff off since not many kids can get through the hellish training regime I've been withstanding _every-single-day_ _immediately after_ _arriving here_. And to be fair, at my current level I could easily curb-stomp any kid my age range in a tournament.

Still though, ignoring my body's health is _suicidal _in my case.

Makes you think _why _in the nine circles of hell I ain't resting in the hospital to heal my wounds, huh? Well, the answer is simple… My wounds cannot heal. No, really. They are permanent wounds that cannot be treated by normal or even _magical_ means!

Remember who was the previous soul of this body before I took possession of it? You know, the child whose body was burned by _Angra Mainyu's cursed FIRE?!_

"I swear I'm gonna kill that Faker…!" I grunted in annoyance, not realizing I just used one of Gilgamesh's line but to be fair I couldn't care less. My shitty luck is one thing, receiving a nerfed version of the Gamer's Power was acceptable too but being further limited by my body condition despite this overwhelming ability was just downright stupid.

No matter how good the doctors are, my wounds won't be able to heal past a certain stage, thus making me _the_ Shishio Makoto of this world. I just need the wardrobe and the Samurai motif and 'poof!' you have the perfect impersonator of the Villainous Ronin. Heck, once I engage in battle, my body heat will rise far above normal levels. That's the curse I received, the most Debuff I discovered a few days ago.

**[Curse of Mortality (Burns): All the World's Evil is a petty individual who takes delight in giving misfortune and grieves to all humans it looks upon. The Magus Killer, suffered a variation of this 'Curse' that slowly weakens his bodily functions, mental faculties and deteriorate not only his Magic Circuits but his Magic Crest as well, thus making the former Head of the Emiya Clan into a weakling who couldn't even spare wisdom to his sole 'heir'.  
****Your case is not dissimilar than Emiya Kiritsugu but, instead of having a deteriorating body on verge of destruction, the only thing you got were permanent wounds. Consider yourself lucky and pray to anyone in Heaven that nothing more hindering will happen to your body in the near future!**

**Effects:  
· The pain and overheating effects reduce of your overall [STAMINA] by a 30%  
· Any DMG you receive by [Fire Attribute] attacks will receive +40% in efficacy  
· Any DMG you receive by physical attacks will receive +60% in efficacy  
· Increase odds of suffering the Debuff [Burns] during battles in 30%  
· This Flaw makes you receive a penalization -1.5 HP per sec during combat or intense physical activities like running, making push-ups constantly or swimming. (My, it seems like someone up there hates you!)  
· A **_**real **_**possibility of being labeled as a freak due your body's condition!**

**WARNING: Due the nature of this 'Debuff' as a 'permanent' curse, even magical items cannot fully heal you as the wound would surely regress into the burned skin you had when getting out of the hospital. HOWEVER! There is still hope! Maybe, a sufficiently power magical item can cure your illness]**

THAT'S EXACTLY THE VERY _SAME_ WEAKNESS MAKOTO HAS!

I bet you are confused by the sudden appearance of this shit and to be fair, I too am. Frankly speaking, it's almost as if some God is trying to mess with my growth by making my already nerfed power more troublesome to control.

It makes no sense! How the fuck this Flaw didn't appear in my [Status Screen] when I first opened it but suddenly appears the moment I _finally_ get rid of the fucking [Burned Skin] and [Damage Vocal Cords] Flaws when Kirei used his healing powers on me?!

Losing 1.5 HP per second may not be something so bad for a few persons but when you fight against utter _monsters _in close-combat quarrels, this is a _fatal_ weakness that will reduce you to a corpse. And let's not talk about the extra damage you have to receive with _any _hit your enemy lands on you. Imagine what will happen to me if, I don't know, some jackass decide to use a _FIRE PUNCH _against me!

If I somehow manage to meet the creator of this power then they and I will have a long and _painful _discussion, I can promise you that much.

Thankfully, I'm a stubborn son of a bitch that doesn't know when to quit once I made my mind in something—even if that doesn't make this any less painful though! And the worst part is that I still have my horse voice! That's so unfair, I tell you!

"I think we can call this a day. We can restart the physical training tomorrow when you get healed" Kirei said with a sigh, looking at my pummeled face with a slight smirk.

"Ah…! Thank God…!" I gasped in relief, feeling every centimeter of my body screaming in pain.

"You shouldn't spat the name of God in such a manner, Kōsuke-kun…"

"Piss off, Kirei!" I grunted while spiting some blood on the already blood-marked floor.

* * *

_**(Kotomine Kirei)**_

"Please try to be more respectful with your elders and better, Kōsuke-kun"

"I say. Piss. Off"

…

Kotomine Kirei would be the first person to say that he didn't know how to feel about this new turn of events. It's been roughly two months since he decided to adopt the young golden-eyed boy, the orphan who shows some promise as a possible pawn for his future plan at the next Holy Grail War.

He planned to turn the boy into a useful tool by planting the seed of trust and 'paternal love' in order to ensure Kōsuke's loyalty… But for some reason this little kid still acts as if he (Kirei) was more a mere acquaintance than his actual father.

That's something unexpected, to say the least. While the priest could understand if the boy still held some wariness but surely that should've already died by now. Alas, his expectations were betrayed almost instantly.

And certainly, it didn't help that the boy didn't even try to call him 'Otou-san' or even 'Tou-san'. The boy was also extremely blunt, having no problem making his opinions known, no matter how derogatory those thoughts were, and he has some sort of passive-aggressive demeanor for most times, continuously making blunt jokes using subliminal messages that could unnerve most people from time to time.

The boy was a delinquent—No, that won't do. Kirei wasn't blind and he noted that Kōsuke's actions weren't the result of any nonsensical rebellious attitude since he _can _be very polite and respectful when he _wants_. The brown haired man still remembered how easily the 8-year old accepted the existence of magecraft and the truth surrounding the moonlit world and his subsequent speech about his highly pragmatic yet boisterous and blunt philosophy.

As a highly capable man with several talents and proficiency in psychology, Kirei figured out that his 'son' is deliberately showing this 'goofy/bluntly' side because the kid actually _enjoyed_ messing with others' heads.

Perhaps that demeanor would be attributed to someone with a flat and uncharismatic personality trying to make others to acknowledge their existence out of loneliness. That's probably one of the reasons that would explain Kōsuke's behavior but the Executor was no fool.

He saw it… For a mere instant, he saw something in those golden eyes that—

'_Mm… Perhaps I should let Gilgamesh make her own assumptions. She is way better at reading others than me' _Kirei shook his head, dismissing his thoughts before pondering further.

Contrary of what others may believe of him, Kirei wasn't what you can call a prodigious being at judging others. He used a clever method in extracting information by compiling the data he has beforehand in order to make a correct judgment. That's the modus operandi he employed ever since he was but a child.

However, it was far from perfect because fake and unreliable data can fool him if he made an incorrect assumption—Emiya Kiritsugu was a prime example. Ugh, just thinking in that man made Kirei frown with disgust.

Anyhow—! Kirei could say without a hint of hesitation that he couldn't understand his son very well.

The boy was a ball of contradictions for him—a paradox in the world. The only thing that was certain was that Kōsuke shows _zero _interest in _anything _unless it perks his interest, and even then he would rapidly cast aside that brief sense of 'entertainment' out of boredom if it didn't suited his takes. On one hand, that didn't appear to be something abnormal but little Kōsuke was anything but a _normal_ child to begin with.

To be honest, Kirei was actually slightly worried about the inevitable meeting of his son and Tohsaka Rin, the daughter of his former teacher in magecraft. One disrespectful student at a time was more than enough in his opinion.

Truly, parenthood was a hard task. Who would've thought that rising a kid turned out to be so troublesome?!

"Training is over. Come here so I can heal you, we have somewhere important to go today" Kirei said letting out a tired sigh.

The boy obeyed his order and got up from the floor despite clearly feeling unbearable pain from his wounds and burned skin. He moved at slow pace but finally manage to find a chair to seat so Kirei could initiate the healing process.

'_Well, he is very tough. I'll give him that' _The priest nodded in acknowledgement. It was impressive how strong-willed was this little boy to not whine even with such a poor body condition.

"Let's start with this bullcrap. I want to take a nap" Kōsuke grunted as he panted and brushed his sweat off with a pained look.

The priest nodded as he took his shirt off, exposing a nasty looking bruises and scars in the child's body. The bandages were damaged and needed to be replaced as soon as possible to avoid any infection on the kid's sensitive skin, but he didn't look so bad compared to his first days at training.

Using his abilities in Healing Magecraft—his own _true_ talent, Kirei meticulously started the process and healed the wound before replacing the torn bandages with new ones. While it may look relatively easy for a third party, reality couldn't be further than that.

Another important thing about the golden-eyed kid was that his body was somehow affected by a curse that makes his burned skin almost completely incurable for anything short of a high-ranking healing potion. And despite how annoying those wound where, the real problem was more complicated to treat.

You see, not only Kōsuke's skin was heavily affected but also his sweat glands—the part of the body that is commonly used to hydrate and adjust the body heat by transpiration of fluids. And without the proper care and treatments, the kid's body would suffer from internal combustion which will turn him into a human torch (figuratively speaking of course).

In short, Kōsuke was no better than a cripple. Even a few minutes of exercise would be threatening for the young boy's life. This made the young blackette into a disposable tool with little to no actual value, which was the main reason Kirei was hesitant to teach him magecraft.

However, despite this weakness, the boy refused to let this to stop him from training as he diligently does whatever Kirei demand with moderation… Indeed, that was a true testament of stubbornness and unyielding will.

Kirei, oddly enough, felt something akin of fatherly pride for this trait of the boy, as it was a sign of mental strength and devotion to training. He will acknowledge that.

When the boy could finally speak again, he raised his head to stare at Kirei with a questioning gaze. "Did I just hear you said the _'we'_ have somewhere to go today, right? That would be the first time I would be able to go outside after living here for almost two months straight. What's the occasion?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing that his son was in decent condition again, the man stopped healing him. "Well, as you already know, as the Head of this church I have may responsibilities. One of them happens to be funerals management" Kirei began to explain as he give the boy spare clothes. "Normally, such a tedious task wouldn't need another person but me to attempt, even moreso with your condition as a cripple…"

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN CRIPPLE!"

Not bothered by the rude interruption, Kirei continued. "Right… Well, as I was saying, I wouldn't need another person's assistance. However, these two funerals are special cases" He finished with a neutral tone.

"Hmm… I see" Kōsuke replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hoh? That's an underwhelming reply coming from you. I would assume you want to know more about these funerals" Kirei inquired with a smirk.

"Oh, I do want to know what make these two events so special…But if you're not willing to give me that information for free indicates that perhaps you don't want me to know or you are not fully prepared to share it" The dark-haired kid stated as he changed his clothes.

"Hm, that's quite polite and considerate" The older Kotomine said, chuckling at the awareness of the boy for having that conclusion. "This matter concerns you as much as me though and as my son you have all rights to ask"

"If that's the case then why the heck you didn't spill the beans sooner?" Kōsuke deadpanned at the man as if his gaze was saying him 'Are you retarded?'.

"Touché…" Kirei sweat-dropped at that but couldn't argue with the veracity of that statement so he decided to get to the point. "The first is for my father, your grandfather, Kotomine Risei. The second is for my former teacher, Tohsaka Tokiomi" He said casually, his normal smile seemed to fall slightly at the mention of his father.

"Hm… Both your former teacher _and _your _father _will have their funerals on the _same _day?" The scarred boy replied with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head in slight confusion and curiosity.

"That's right"

"… Did they die at the same time or what? It's a bit off to do funerals of two people close to you in the same week, even more so the same _day_, don't you think?"

"Perhaps but I'm not in charge of the schedule's management" The brown-haired man replied with a shrug. "We will be leaving in about an hour." Kirei added without batting an eyelash. "I already have some formal clothing prepared for you in your room" The man began to walk out of the training he reached the door, but then he stopped and he slightly turned back to his son. "By the way, I expect you to be on your best behavior. You know, don't try to hit on girls"

"Hey, I may be a bit precocious for my age but at least I have some sense of respect towards the dead people! Just who the heck do you take me for?!" The kid snapped with shark teeth, clearly offended by that last remark.

"I don't know, perhaps a little rapscallion who lacks respect to anyone and anything unless it has a skirt?" The priest shot back with a smirk.

"Why you…!"

Sometimes being a father has its perks, Kirei thought with a humorous smile as he saw how the boy snapped at him with a childish expression.

* * *

_**{Fuyuki City — Foreign Cemetery}**_

_**(?)**_

"—I know that my Redeemer lives, and in the end will stand upon the earth"

A funeral procession proceeded alone in the icy-cold rain, managed by a young girl. No expression of sorrow or anxiety was written on her, but she numbly executed the procedure of the funeral. While this expression made those who came to mourn feel her strength, none of them held any feeling of pity toward her. It was a funeral for a high-born clan. For elders, children who grew up under such a strict education should be able to bear anything. The mourners sitting here all held the same belief.

"And after my skin has been destroyed, yet in my flesh I will see God; I myself will see Him with my own eyes—I, and not another. How my heart yearns within me … Amen." Then the coffin was buried into the earth. With some words of prayer from the others, the mourners left one by one. In the rain that once again regained its silence, only the young girl who took charge of the funeral and the priest who led the ceremonies were left.

"Good work. It was a very splendid debut for the next family head. I believe your father would be proud too." Rin just nodded in silence at those words of praise.

Her left wrist had already been carved with the Magic Crest of the Tohsaka family. Her body, still not used to the Crest that had only recently been grafted, hurt from it. But there was no sign of agony shown on the young girl's face, and she endured the funeral to the very last. Indeed, this willpower of hers ill-matched her age.

The letter that her father wrote, which entrusted everything to the Association after his death, was almost perfect; it was truly a real portrait of the man himself. The transfer of the body and the extraction of the Crest were all entrusted to the Association's headquarters in London by Kotomine Kirei, Rin's guardian.

The Magic Crest was handed to her father's—Tohsaka Tokiomi's friends in order to secure it, ensure its impeccable transplanting to Rin's body in the future.

Transplanting a Crest into someone puts great burden on the body; it was best to transplant it into the family successor before his or her secondary sexual characteristics had developed completely.

However, when the previous family head suddenly passes away, many unexpected difficulties would be encountered. But Tokiomi had overcome this and made impeccable preparations. He had passed the essence of magecraft that the Tohsaka house had complied over the generations all unto Rin without omitting anything.

However, due to the numerous procedures involved in the transport of the body and the removal of the Crest, over six months had passed before Tokiomi's body was returned home. Those who attended the funeral procession today were only the few who knew the truth of his death, completely unrelated to the prestige and achievements the family had achieved in its homeland. A lonely funeral like this is probably the burden one must bear as a magus.

Kirei looked around the suddenly desolate cemetery, and turned to meet the taxi that waited at the back.

"It's about time to let Mother come out, right?"

"—Mm, it's about time."

Her mother, Tousaka Aoi, who was supposed to organize the funeral as the widow, was unable to appear before the guests due to her health condition, which required her to stay in bed. Although reluctant to let her come into contact with outsiders, Rin still wanted her mother to meet her father one last time before the coffin was to be buried beneath the earth.

She had been waiting for her mother's arrival before the other mourners arrived. She walked toward the car, helped her mother onto the wheelchair, and pushed it toward Tokiomi's grave. The widow in the wheelchair still looked very young and beautiful, but nary an expression showed on her face, only a hazy, dreamy stare into the void.

"Mother, here, say a final goodbye to Father" At Rin's urging, Aoi's dreamy eyes finally gathered slowly on one spot on the ground.

Her eyes slowly swept around the gravestones surrounding her, and opened her eyes wide as if having finally realized something.

"Ah—What, Rin? Is it someone's funeral today?"

"Yes. Father passed away"

"Oh my goodness! I'll have to hurry and take out Tokiomi's funeral clothes — Rin, go help Sakura get dressed. Ahhh what to do what to do? I haven't prepared anything …" Aoi, who was sitting on a wheelchair, sank into a brief panic. Then, she suddenly bent down like a marionette with its strings broken. Moreover, when she finally lifted her head up again, she showed a gentle smile toward the empty air before her, and stretched out her fingers in front of her. "See, my dear, your tie is skewed again. And there's a string sticking to your shoulder. Haha, try to cheer up a bit. After all, you're the father that Rin and Sakura are proud of …" Aoi prattled on and on to the husband that only she could see.

Meanwhile, Rin simply stayed by her mother's side and guarded her in silence. Tousaka Aoi, who had suffered brain damage as a result of oxygen deprivation, was unable to communicate properly with Kirei and Rin anymore. For Rin, Aoi had been an innocent victim swept up into the fourth Heaven's Feel, just like her father.

For Aoi, who was no longer able to correctly comprehend reality, perhaps this was a happier end. Her heart remained in those times when Sakura was still in the house and Tokiomi was still alive. She wandered in the spacious Tohsaka mansion, conversed and laughed with the husband and younger daughter in her memories, and lived on forever in the beautiful dream of a happy family.

Rin was left behind in the real world by herself. She took care of such a mother, but could only look at her silently, unable to move a single step into that happy picture. She hid the sadness that no one else could feel, bore the heavy burden of being the head of a magecraft clan upon her young body, and endured the pain of the Crest. It was truly too cruel a fate for a young girl who was only an elementary school student.

First her little sister was taken away from their family and handed to some suspicious old man, then his father died in the last Heaven's Feel Ritual a few months ago. Now, the only person she has left, her mother, was reduced to a simple child-woman.

However, she did not shed a single tear. Not a word of weakness was ever uttered. Even now, before her pitiful mother who could not comprehend her father's passing, Rin still kept a calm look. She forcibly suppressed her sorrow and grief inside her heart, and waited for her mother to calm down. This situation was one that other children of her age, spoiled by their parents, would never have been able to endure.

Rin had already acknowledged and accepted her fate, and was courageous enough to boldly face it. Such rare pride and self-control were the greatest virtues possessed by the young girl named Tohsaka Rin. Having tasted her fill of bitterness and pain, this jewel named Rin began to take on shape from the unshaped raw ore.

This young girl was advancing step by step on the heretic road of magecraft. Perhaps one day she would become just like her father, discarding all the twisted evil of a magus and forming a most righteous and balanced personality.

Nonetheless, when you take into account all grieves and tragic events that hit the young girl, the best course of action for her was this—doesn't means that she liked this outcome.

She hated it.

She hated it so much… But, she was a magus at the end of the day. And being a magus is walking with the Death.

'_No matter how painful the path you have before you is, never forget the family creed. Be elegant… Be Elegant. Be Elegant' _She kept saying her father's motto like a Mantra in hopes to forget all others things and keep a level-headed demeanor.

"It's fine to cry, you know?"

Her concentration lost focus when a person suddenly appears right next to her, taking Rin completely off-guard both by his sudden apparition and overall appearance.

At first glance she almost confuses him with some sort of monster or zombie due his unnaturally hoarse voice and bandages covering a large portion of his face to the point of leaving only his pitch-black spiky hair, golden-colored eyes and mouth visible.

Rin knew better though, with a more careful look she realized this person was just a kid of the same age as her.

"Who…?" She wanted to ask but the boy just blinked before looking at her eyes—perhaps he also didn't note her presence? She didn't know for sure.

"Ah, sorry. I was just rambling. It wasn't my intention to dig into personal matters" He apologized to her with an apologetic smile. "It's that seeing such a cute girl crying is kinda awful" He added in an attempt to sound charming despite his horrible features.

This _didn't _have the result he wanted.

"I wasn't crying!" Rin snapped at the unknown kid with an anger burning in her eyes, barely contained by her incredible self-control.

Just who he thinks he is?! Making such a lame line in the middle of _her father's _funeral is unforgivable! Did he actually think she was a damsel in distress that needed comfort?!

The last thing that Rin needed at this moment was some stranger pitying her. She will make sure to give this little nuisance a lesson for daring to—!

"Hm… I know you are not crying in the exterior. I was talking about your heart"

"… W-What?" The heiress of the Tohsaka clan couldn't help but stutter at such reply, not knowing how to react.

"It's not that hard to understand once you are experienced with these subjects… Funerals, I mean" The golden-eyed kid just snickered, holding that goofy and annoying smirk that suddenly shifted into a more serious expression. "While you maintain a cold and levelheaded on the outside, you cannot conceal the emotions you have in your heart. And from my perspective, your heart aches with pain and despair, yet you still refuse to acknowledge that pain and instead chose to dismissive it? That's not a smart move, girly" He elaborated with a neutral tone.

"I…What are you…?" If Rin wasn't lost at words then now she was stunned.

"You lost someone—perhaps more than one person. But you refuse to shed a mere tear" He said blunted as he looked at the coffin where her father was residing. "You surely think that shedding tears is a sign of weakness and is useless, but you have to understand that those feelings of loss and love are what make you human. Having the ability to feel empathy isn't necessary a bad thing—it's kinda worth of respect and admiration. You shouldn't hide them in that Ice Queen mask but rather let them flow freely" He mumbled with a solemn look.

"W-What nonsense are you saying?!" Finally, having enough of being scolded by a person of _her_ _age, _Rin snapped furiously at him with an indignant look. "What do you know about having a responsibility?! What do you know about me, huh?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She spat with a glare.

Rather than being frightened, the black-haired boy simply looked at her with a neutral yet perplexed look "Who am I?... Well, that's a complex question to ask" He said with a troubled expression as he began to look at the clouded sky with melancholy. "I cannot speak for my past self at this point and quite frankly I dunno who I really am at this point. But at least I can tell you what I am" He said with a chuckle as he put his fist on his chest and grinned widely. "I'm just a moron who wants to help my friends!"

"… What?" The aqua-eyed girl couldn't take it anymore, she hissed at that as she let all those feelings she kept hide for so long burst in a single action. "Just _what _is that supposed to be, huh?! Are you some kind of knight in shining armor wanting to rescue the princess for the evil?! What you take me for, you brute?! I don't need this so get out of my sight now!" She barked more vigorously, nearly going as far as to provoke physical harm to the kid but restraining herself when she realized he was possibly in a crippling state.

"Hey, I just want to help you with your duel. It's not like I'm trying to court you… Even if that thought crossed through my mind that is" He mumbled with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh, how considerate of you!" Rin shot back with a hateful glare, feeling how her restrain was starting to fade. "New flash, shortly! The world is cruel and you cannot expect others to be kind with you! Perhaps you know this but you chose to ignore it and live in a fantasy? I couldn't care less! But here me up, I assure you have never endured what I had and stay the same way as I!"

"Yeah, I'm not as strong-willed as you. So I give you that"

"WHATEVER!" The girl finnaly lost her cool and poked the kid's head with her _fist, _but even then he kept his composure and looked at her calmly. That infuriated her more. "Don't look at me like that!" She cried with rage.

"As I said, I'm just trying to help you. God knows that not facing your own demons is a bad thing!"

"SHUT UP!" Rin yelled in fury, slapping the boy's face with all her might. "I don't want a lecture from an stranger who has never know what it feels to lost everything you cared about and discover how alone you were since the very beginning! I don't need that! I have to stay strong for my deceased father, who was killed! I have to be level-heated and collected for my crippled mother! I have to be proud and elegant for my family! I have to be a good example for my sis—!" The moment she was about to speak _that _name, Rin realized how far she went and, without knowing it, she slapped the boy several more times each time she mentioned her issues.

"Hm… It seems you indeed have concealed your feelings, huh?" Contrary of what she expected, the kid remained unfazed by her assault and simply looked at her with a kind smile.

Rin froze as she looked at his face.

Her slaps surely were reinforced with magecraft without her realizing because she torn apart the bandages covering his face, showing horrendous scars across his face, gathered in a group that clustered in a single side of his face.

"I… I'm…!" She tried to apologize for doing such a thing. She even caused his wounds to worsen!

"Ah… Finally" As if he was looking at something amusing, the golden-eyed boy chuckle dryly. "I can see that you were able to momentarily get rid of your stubbornness and let your heart cry. I'm glad"

Wha…? What was he talking about?! He should be saying those things to make her feel good when she nearly ruined his face even more than it already was! Why was he—!

_DRIP!_

"…Eh?" Rin suddenly felt something wet running through her cheeks. It made no sense since it wasn't raining so why was her face feeling wet out of blue. Then it hit her! "I'm… Crying?" She questioned in shock.

"That's right" The kid nodded in agreement.

"B-But I shouldn't be!" She tried to deny this fact as she brushed her arm through her wet eyes in an attempt to make the tears disappear. But it didn't work.

She shouldn't be crying at this moment! She needed to maintain her elegance for her family and stay—

"Hey…"

_POKE!_

In that moment, she felt a pair of finger poking her forehead, making her rise her gaze to meet the boy's.

"I told you didn't I? It's a good thing to cry once in a while" He was smiling warmly at her.

Without even knowing it, Rin was crying on the boy's shoulder uncontrollably.

She cried for her the thing that happened to her in the last few years.

Rin cried for her little sister.

She cried for her deceased father.

She cried for her crippled mother.

She _cried_.

And the most amazing thing was—that she felt a peace. Letting her emotions flow freely really did gave her a new sense of peace. And with the comfort of someone else, even if that person was a total stranger, Rin felt something more.

It was like she was embracing a person who understood her to some degree.

And that made her feel in ease. As if a large burden was suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Phew! Now that's a struggle, my friends! I had to be in front of this computer for almost 8 hours straight but I think the end result was good enough to make an enjoyable read for you!**

**This chapter, while didn't show important characters from Fate/Zero like Kiritsugu, was more focused on the struggles Kōsuke has to face at the beginning of his journey and the impressions he gave to the people in his life (namely Kirei and Rin). It also show that the reincarnated soul is having a bad time trying to maintain a controlled growth spur power-wise since he doesn't have the luxury of training 24/7 like most Gamers usually could because; A) He has to maintain a low profile when dealing with **_**Kirei **_**as a constant surveyor, which is a hindering issue for his grow in power and; B) Turns out his body was **_**far more **_**damaged than he initially thought.**

**I'm sure you're wondering why the heck Rin has such an exaggerated reaction towards Kōsuke, right? Well, it's not something so surprising because Rin was already suffering from a good doss of mental strain with all tragedies happening in her family. The LN and VN show us that the heiress of the Tohsaka was never good when it comes to her emotions. Heck, she even break in tears the moment Kirei (in the original timeline) gave her the Azoth Sword of her father, a reminder of the crude reality that she lost all and is now alone with no one to rely on.**

**The girl is strong but she is far from perfect or invincible. Kōsuke simply decided to help her a little by making her let all those feeling out. It's not healthy to maintain your emotion hidden and accumulate the pain over the years, the VNs, the LNs and the anime of the Fate Series show us the outcome is never pretty (case point; Kiritsugu, Rin, Kotomine Shirō, Arturia, EMIYA…)**

**Now, leaving that aside, let's go to a more interesting thing regarding lil' old KoKo—his Curse.**

**The reason why the Curse didn't activate 'til his introduction to the Moonlit World was actually Kirei's fault. When he used his Healing Magecraft in the boy's body, the magical energy acted as a trigger that provoked some nasty side effect when the body felt a foreign source of energy.**

**Perhaps this 'Curse' was more like a Plot convenience from my part but I (and my collages) have to think in an actual reason to not make Kōsuke too overpowered too fast. I realized that no matter how nerfed it is, the Gamer's Power can't be underestimated by anyone as if a reality warping power that allows the user to past through their limits.**

**Obviously, by the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War, he would become someone too overpowered and I wanted to make a more believable character with a balanced buff of power despite being a Gamer. Good stories need struggles and a good plot to bring the best out of its characters, not only the MC but the rest of the Main Cast and secondary characters as well.**

**In that moment I got an idea; "Hey, perhaps I should use a more unique motif for Kōsuke" And that's when I recalled all the similarities the MC has with Shishio Makoto from **_**Rurouni Kenshin. **_**Inspiration hit me hard.**

**This story is roughly inspired in "A Gamer's Fate" by Ken Law and "Fate Rejoice Nightmare" by Hunter XZ. Two of the best fics I've ever read as one is a more interesting Gamer Story with a good set of rules for the System while the other give us a more unique plot.**

**If any of you saw the similarities, then good work. However, I have to say that I'm NOT doing the same as those two. I want to make my own version of a Gamer fic and this was the result.**

**Anyhow—! Now that I say my piece of info, I bid you farewell my readers! Don't forget to send all your questions, opinions and suggestions via Reviews!**


End file.
